<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready to Comply by ItsMe_Basil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790038">Ready to Comply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil'>ItsMe_Basil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Assassin - Freeform, Character Death Outside of Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Stolen Memories, dollhouse - Freeform, nikita - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the person he used to be.</p><p>Stiles has no memory of Beacon Hills or the people he left behind. Not after he signed away 5 years of his life to a secret government agency called S.I.E.D.<br/>With years of rigorous training, he's now a skilled marksman, can speak six languages and is proficient in nine forms of martial arts. He's a killer with no name and no history. </p><p>He's not so defenseless now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out the book trailer on YouTube or on my tumblr @super-wolf-sterek</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been getting a lot of comments about the spacing in my stories. Unfortunately I can't get the space between my paragraphs. I've tried double spacing before I post, and I've tried going through my books to add the spacing later, and neither works!<br/>I'm sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Tell me about what happened that night," Amanda demanded calmly on the other side of the table. Stiles' leg bounced with anxiety, he couldn't look at the red head in the eyes.<br/>
The room they were in was dark and metallic. A large one-way mirror was behind the woman, Stiles wondered how many people were watching him. If his dad was there.<br/>
"Shouldn't I have a lawyer here?" Stiles asked. "Or- or my dad?"<br/>
"Do you feel like you need a lawyer, Stiles?"<br/>
Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek. His heart was racing a mile a minute; he felt on the verge of a panic attack.<br/>
"I don't- I- I'm a minor," Stiles stuttered, shaking his head. He grabbed at his hair, pulling at it in hopes that he'd pull this anxiety from him.<br/>
"You're not in trouble, Stiles," Amanda said, leaning forward on the table. Stiles glanced up at her, eyes twitching from her to the mirror behind her, then to the table. He was in trouble. He was in deep trouble.<br/>
"Then I want to go," Stiles said, leg bouncing faster. "I want my dad."<br/>
Amanda sat back again. Her calmness put Stiles further on edge.<br/>
"Tell me what happened that night," she repeated. "All I want is to know what happened in your own words."<br/>
"I can't," Stiles said, shaking his head. If he talked, they'd charge him. They'd send him to prison and he wouldn't be able to see his dad.<br/>
"How about I tell you what I know," Amanda sighed, reaching down to her side. Stiles watched her pull a folder from the small brief case and set it on the table between the two of them.<br/>
She flipped open the folder and pulled out a photo. It was slid across the metal table to where Stiles' arms were resting on the table.<br/>
Stiles looked down at it, seeing Donovan. He had blood coming from his mouth, his eyes foggy with lifelessness. Amanda put another picture out, this one taken further back to show the hole where the scaffolding had been.<br/>
Stiles looked away.<br/>
"Donovan wanted to kill your father, right?" Amanda asked, but Stiles knew she already knew the answer. "I think he tried to kill you that night."<br/>
Stiles subconsciously gribbed at his shoulder where the bite was slowly healing.<br/>
"Maybe you ran and he followed you," Amanda continued. "You two got into a fight, and it became a 'you kill him before he kills you' situation."<br/>
Stiles kept his eyes glued to the table, his hands fisted in his lap. "You can stop me if I'm wrong," Amanda said, but she knew she wasn't. It made Stiles sweat.<br/>
"It might've been an accident, it might've been on purpose," Amanda said with a shrug. "But you were there in that library. You pulled that pin that dropped the scaffolding that killed Donovan."<br/>
"Stop," Stiles almost begged. Amanda raised an eyebrow, a small smirk lifting the side of her lips.<br/>
"It was self defense," Stiles confessed shakily. He felt tears in his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them before they could fall.<br/>
"If it was self defense why didn't you tell the police?" Amanda pressed. "And why did you move the body?"<br/>
"I didn't," Stiles said, wincing. He shouldn't say anything. "I didn't move the body."<br/>
"So you had an accomplice?"<br/>
"No, it was just- it was just me," Stiles said, shaking his head.<br/>
"Then who moved the body?"<br/>
Stiles shook his head, tears falling. "I don't- I don't know."<br/>
Amanda reached forward and took the photos from Stiles, packing them into the folder and placing the folder back in the briefcase.<br/>
"You have two options, Stiles," Amanda sighed. Stiles felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.<br/>
"You can ride this out, find a lawyer who is willing to work on this case and fight a second degree murder charge with a 15 years to life sentence," Amanda listed.<br/>
Stiles felt his throat closing. He was going to have a panic attack. He wanted his dad. Amanda was still calm and collected; none of this fazed her.<br/>
"Or you can come work for me."<br/>
Stiles looked up at her in shock, his leg froze, his heartbeat quick. "W-what?"<br/>
"You spend 5 years working for me," Amanda said. "And your charges are dropped."<br/>
"Doing what?" Stiles asked. He didn't expect an ultimatum. He didnt know what to do, how to respond.<br/>
"You'll be trained to eliminate threats," Amanda said, pulling out another folder and taking out a small pack of papers.<br/>
"What threats?"<br/>
"Any threat," Amanda smirked, sliding the papers over to Stiles. "You'll be paid, of course."<br/>
She placed a pen on top of the papers. "Its either 15 to life in federal prison, or 5 years working to keep the world safe."<br/>
Stiles hesitantly reached for the paper, looking over it. He was too anxious to really read over it, but he knew he should.<br/>
"What do you do?" Stiles asked, looking up from the paper to Amanda.<br/>
"Are you with the FBI? CIA?"<br/>
Amanda smiled at that.<br/>
"We aren't a public organization," she said. "We do have government funding, but we handle problems other agencies don't understand. We're called S.I.E.D."<br/>
"What does that mean?" Stiles asked. He shouldn't make any decision without his dad or a lawyer present, but the thought of spending 15 years to life in federal prison made Stiles sick to his stomach.<br/>
"Supernatural Extermination and Intelligence Division," Amanda supplied. Stiles frowned at that. Amanda only smiled. "Its not as violent as the name suggests," she assured.<br/>
"We eliminate targets who pose a threat to the general public."<br/>
"Like hunters?" Stiles asked.<br/>
"Not quite," Amanda said. "Hunters don't get paid to take out the bad guys."<br/>
Stiles looked back over the paper, still too anxious to actually read it. He should calm down and read it. His dad always told him to read everything before you sign anything.<br/>
"Can- can I talk to my dad about it? Or my lawyer?" Stiles asked, looking up at Amanda. His fingers were tapping anxiously against the metal table.<br/>
"This is a one time offer, Stiles," Amanda sighed, grabbing the briefcase from the floor beside her. "Either you sign and leave this room on your own with me or you don't and you leave with two armed escorts to a holding cell."<br/>
Stiles chewed on his lip. Amanda was packing the folder into the briefcase again. Stiles glanced at the door, then down at the paper.<br/>
"Unfortunately my time is up," Amanda said, standing to her feet. She reached for the paper and pulled it out of Stiles' sight.<br/>
"Wait!" Stiles reached up, grabbing the paper. Amanda released the papers and Stiles dropped it back on the table in front of him. He picked up the pen and dropped it on the dotted line on the last page. He grimaced at how stupid this felt, but quickly signed.<br/>
The pen fell to the table. Amanda grabbed the paper, looking at the signature before stuffing the paper into the briefcase.<br/>
Stiles stood up, looking at the one-way mirror, then to Amanda.<br/>
The door opened and Stiles took a step back. The officer at the door nodded at Amanda before disappearing down the hallway.<br/>
"Follow me," Amanda smirked, leaving the room. Stiles hesitantly followed, down the hallway to the back of the station. When they opened the back door, a black SUV was waiting, the engine running.<br/>
The side door swung open, but Stiles couldn't see much inside, except for a large man crouched at the door. There were no seats in the back.<br/>
Amanda got into the passenger seat. Stiles took a step back, heart racing. This was a bad idea. What kind of government run agency had an unmarked SUV with no seats in the back just waiting in an alleyway?<br/>
The second step he took back had the guy dropping from the vehicle. Stiles' eyes widened and he spun around and ran.<br/>
The other man easily grabbed him by the collar before he could get very far. Stiles gagged as he was yanked off his feet. He fell hard on his back, but swung his arms over his head, trying to beat the hand that held his shirt.<br/>
The man pulled, beginning to drag him across the concrete. Stiles gasped and choked as the collar of his shirt dug into his neck, kicking and trying to yell for help.<br/>
They got to the SUV and the man dropped his collar. Stiles sucked in a breath, coughing. He flipped onto his stomach, struggling to get to his feet and run off again when the man grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled.<br/>
Stiles fell back, his legs hitting the vehicle's side. He hit the floor hard, his hands reaching for anything to slow his decent.<br/>
A second man Stiles hadn't seen grabbed him by the arms and pulled him further into the car. The first man jumped in and slammed the door shut.<br/>
"Wait, let me out!" Stiles shouted, finally catching his breath. He sat up, scrambling to get to the door as the SUV drove off. A prick in the side of his neck made Stiles wince. He turned to see the needle in the second man's hand and fell to his ass.<br/>
"He's a fighter," the first man chuckled as Stiles' head began to spin.<br/>
Amanda said something Stiles couldnt quite make out, the corners of his vision beginning to blur. He reached for the handle of the door, ready to tumble out of the moving vehicle when the first man grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Stiles dropped to his side on the car floor unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update! I made a cover for this story! Check it out <a href="https://super-wolf-sterek.tumblr.com/post/625829236798799872/show-chapter-archive">Here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up groggy. His head lulled to the side and he let out a small groan. <br/>"He's awake," a voice behind him spoke. Stiles blinked his eyes open. He reached for his head, but frowned when he realized he was tied down. He pulled at his arms and legs, all tied down to the dentist type chair. <br/>"Good," Amanda's voice spoke. Stiles turned to look. The room he was in was filled with computers. There were action figures and papers littering the space. <br/>Amanda stepped up to the side of Stiles, and he looked up at her with growing fear. <br/>"What's going on?" Stiles demanded, pulling at his limbs again. <br/>The man who had spoken first stepped up to his other side. Stiles pulled away from him when he reached for Stiles' head. <br/>"Don't worry, Stiles," Amanda said, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles felt panic grip his chest. <br/>"What is that?" Stiles asked, seeing the electrodes in the skinny blonde man's hand. "What are those? What are you doing?"<br/>The man reached out again, pulling at Stiles' undershirt. "Wait, wait! What are those?"<br/>Stiles pulled at the restraints, arms shaking in an effort to break free. <br/>"Just calm down, Stiles," Amanda said, pressing down on his shoulder. "This is just apart of the process."<br/>"What process? What are you gonna do?" Stiles was nearly hysterical now. <br/>"Just try to hold still," the short man sighed, using one hand to hold Stiles' head to the back of the chair. Stiles shook his head, turning away from the man. He placed another electrode on his temple. <br/>"Wait, wait. Please don't- wait-" Stiles gasped out. Two more smaller electrodes were placed on his forehead. Tears filled his eyes and fell down the sides of his face, disappearing into his hairline. <br/>"Hold on- don't do this! Please, don't," Stiles begged, looking first to Amanda, then to the man. <br/>"Its harmless," the man assured, placing the last electrode on the other side of Stiles' head. <br/>"You'll fall asleep, and when you wake up, you wont remember a thing."<br/>Stiles eyes widened. "What?"<br/>"When you wake up, you'll have no memories, Stiles," Amanda smiled. "No emotional baggage. No morals, no friends or family."<br/>Stiles felt his lip tremble and pulled at the restraints. He shook his head, pleasing for them to let him go. <br/>"You'll forget all about Donovan," she continued. "You'll forget how Scott looked at you when he found out. You'll forget all about Beacon Hills and your life there."<br/>"Stop, please don't- don't do this please!" Stiles sobbed, pulling hard enough to bruise his wrists. <br/>Amanda nodded at the other man and Stiles sobbed loudly, pulling at the restraints, thrashing in the chair as it began to recline. <br/>"No! Stop!" Stiles screamed. The chair stilled. Stiles arched his back, trying to sit up, to break out. <br/>The machine was turned on, halting all attempts to break free as electricity coursed through his head. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, eyes pinched shut. <br/>When the machine was turned off, Stiles was unmoving, his breathing even. The chair straightened and he lifted his head, body lax. He looked from Amanda to the man blankly. <br/>"Welcome back, Foxtrot," Amanda greeted. "Are you ready to comply?"<br/>"I'm ready to comply," Foxtrot nodded. <br/>"Good," Amanda smirked proudly. The two of them removed the restraints and Foxtrot stood up, rubbing the red and bruised skin on his wrists with a frown. <br/>"Follow me," the man said after a moment. Foxtrot looked up at the man before nodding and following after him. The two left the room and walked down a long cement corridor. <br/>"Who are you?" Foxtrot asked after a moment, hand still rubbing at his sore skin. <br/>"I'm Topher," the man said. "I help take care of you guys."<br/>"Oh," Foxtrot said. The two reached a door with the number six etched on the front. <br/>"This is your room," Topher said, opening the door. "Someone will get you when its time to train."<br/>"Okay," Foxtrot nodded, stepping inside. Topher shut and locked the door behind him. <br/>Foxtrot looked around the bare room. There was a bed in one corner, a short dresser against the wall, no windows. He walked to the bed, eyeing the folded pile of clothes sitting on the pristine bed. <br/>He fingered the fabric of the collar before lifting the shirt up. He set it down before shrugging out of the flannel he wore, letting it drop to the floor before removing the grey tshirt he wore underneath. <br/>He put on the white one from the bed before reaching for the dark sweat pants. He looked down at his jeans and popped the button. <br/>Once fully changed, he took the other clothes and rolled them into a ball. He dropped them in the corner of the room and paused when something peaked out of the breast pocket of the flannel. <br/>Foxtrot looked at the door, then back down to the piece of paper. He knelt down in front of it and pulled it out. It was a photo. Foxtrot looked at it with a frown, not remembering it before, or the people inside. <br/>He saw himself though, sitting with a dark haired boy to his right and a red headed girl to his left. Another girl with short brown hair sat in the back. <br/>He stood up, taking the picture with him. He felt like he shouldn't have it, like he would get in trouble if Amanda or Topher found it, so he slipped out of his shoe. <br/>He lifted the insole, folding the picture and dropping it under before putting the shoe back on. <br/>He didn't know what time it was, or how long he was down there with no windows or clocks. Foxtrot laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands on his chest. <br/>He frowned when he noticed the bounce in his leg and forced it to stop. He sighed, closing his eyes while he waited. <br/>He didnt have to wait long before a click grabbed his attention. The door opened and Foxtrot sat up, looking at the man at the door.<br/>"My name is Michael," the man greeted. "Come with me."<br/>Foxtrot nodded, standing and walking out of the room. <br/>"Are we training now?" Foxtrot asked, matching Michael's pace. Michael looked over at him. He had a strong jawline with dark hair cut short and the shadow of a goatee. He wore a suit, dark with a matching undershirt. <br/>"Yes," Michael nodded. Foxtrot followed Michael down the corridor and into a large training room. Others in the same clothes Foxtrot wore were already in the room. Some where sparing, others were assembling assault rifles, and some were even working with a punching bag. <br/>"Go ahead," Michael nodded. "Find a partner and get to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxtrot was sitting at the table, a trey of food in front of him. He chewed slowly, silent and in his own world. It had been a week since he got here, and he already had many people after him. Other trainees who felt threatened by Foxtrot's raise in training. <br/>Someone dropped a trey across from him, a girl sitting down and glaring at him. Foxtrot ignored her, scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. <br/>"Are you ignoring me?" The girl bit out. Foxtrot glanced up. The girl was called Sierra. She was a tanned girl with blonde hair and almond shaped eyes. <br/>"No," Foxtrot replied shortly. He dropped his eyes back to his food, shoveling more mashed potatoes into his mouth. <br/>"You think you're better than us?" Sierra snapped. "You think because you can pick up training quicker than us that you're better?"<br/>"No," Foxtrot said again. He wouldn't interact with the girl more than needbe. He didn't want to spend the night in solitary. <br/>"Stop saying no," Sierra growled out. "Is no all you know how to say?!"<br/>Foxtrot sighed heavily, looking up from his food. She was ruining his meal. <br/>"No," he snapped. That got to Sierra. She grabbed a knife from the trey and lashed out. Foxtrot's eyes widened and he leaned back to avoid the swing of the blade to his chest. <br/>She swung again and Foxtrot backed up further, sliding off the bench of the table. He hit his back hard. Sierra jumped onto the table. Foxtrot kicked the edge of his trey, sending his food flying at Sierra. <br/>He rolled over, jumping to his feet and spinning just as Sierra dropped down to the ground, swinging the knife again. Foxtrot backed up, right into another trainee. <br/>The knife sliced through the skin on his cheek and he grimaced in pain before ducking out of her reach. <br/>At this point the other trainees had gotten up, forming a circle around the two and cheering them on. There was no way to get away from Sierra or the knife, so Foxtrot lowered his stance. He angled his back foot out, dropping his shoulders and lifting his hands to block his face. <br/>Sierra lunged at him, knife extended. Foxtrot went low, moving forward and barely missing the sharp swing of the knife. The two fell, Sierra on her back. Foxtrot straddled her, trying to pull the knife out of her hand. She swung with both hands, making it impossible to get to the knife. <br/>The knife embedded itself into Foxtrot's side, making him yell in pain. He grabbed the knife, yanking it out and gasping in pain before sending the hilt of the knife into the side of her head. <br/>It was at that point that the throng of trainees were pushed away. <br/>"Taser, taser!" Someone shouted. Foxtrot's eyes widened before he was shot with a taser. He dropped the knife, falling to his bad side as he convulsed on the floor. <br/>When the shocks stopped, two guards grabbed Foxtrot by his underarms, lifting him up. <br/>"Take him to the infirmary," Michael said, stepping up to the two. "Take her to Amanda."<br/>Sierra glared at Foxtrot as she was escorted to Amanda's office. Foxtrot was taken to the elevator. Michael followed, head held high. <br/>Foxtrot shrugged the guards' hands off him, walking to the elevator on his own. <br/>"Its okay," Michael spoke to the two guards. "I'll take him."<br/>It was silent when the elevator doors closed. Foxtrot reached a hand to his side, bringing his hand back bloody. <br/>"Mind telling me what happened?" Michael asked, eyeing the blood coating Foxtrot's fingers. <br/>"She attacked me," Foxtrot said. The blood on his cheek was beginning to dry. "I defended myself."<br/>"Why did she attack you," Michael pushed. The elevator doors opened and the two walked out into the infirmary. <br/>"She said I thought I was better than her."<br/>"Do you?" Michael asked. Foxtrot stopped, looking down at the knife wound before looking up at Michael. <br/>"I'm not the one acting on assumption and insecurities," Foxtrot said evenly. He walked over to the nurse and sat at the table. Michael smirked, nodded at the nurse and walked back to the elevator. <br/>Foxtrot helped the nurse remove his shirt and laid down. He kept his arm out of the way, gritting his teeth when the nurse gave him a shot of local anesthesia. <br/>"Let me know when you can't feel it," the nurse said. <br/>Once the anesthetic kicked in, the nurse got to work stitching his side. He needed four stitches in total. She hadn't hit anything important and the blade had only gone in three inches. <br/>He was released on strict bed rest for three days. <br/>Foxtrot was escorted to his room, the door locked when it closed. He walked over to the bed, laying on the covers and staring up at the ceiling. <br/>If Sierra thought he was better at her than he'd prove her right. <br/>*-*<br/>"He's testing off the charts," Michael said, finger tapping on the folder on the table. Amanda, Topher and Birkoff all stood facing him, all looking skeptical. "Especially for him only being here a week."<br/>"Michael," Amanda sighed, arms crossed over her chest. <br/>"Delta has been here for a month," Michael continued. "He's her number one competitor and they're not even on the same level of training."<br/>"So what do you want to do?" Birkoff asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. <br/>"I think Hurley needs to get a look at him," Michael said. Amanda went to turn him down, but Michael continued. "This kid could be the best we got. Don't you think we should utilize all our assets?"<br/>"I agree with Michael," Topher spoke up. Birkoff and Amanda turned to look at him. "The kid is wicked. I've seen the training footage, and read his history."<br/>Birkoff gave the guy a try-harder-to-convince-me grimace. <br/>"He knows a lot about the supernatural, he's a fighter. No matter the situation, everytime theres a supernatural threat, he was there," Topher explained. The group did their research when it came to picking their recruits. It was the main reason they had agreed on Stiles. The kid didnt know when to give up, and if there was no way, he'd make a way. <br/>"If we gave him the skills and the tools," Topher continued. "He could be the next Nikita."<br/>"That's what I'm afraid of," Amanda sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxtrot ducked low, dodging a blow to the head with the baton. He jumped up and swung his own baton, landing a blow to the girl's shoulder. She dropped the baton and Foxtrot quickly picked it up, using both batons to beat the girl to her knees. <br/>He was about to swing the knockout blow when another trainee jumped in, this one using a wooden staff. He was hit across the back, sending him off balance. <br/>He quickly recovered, jumping up and swinging both batons in his hand. The girl was up now, both teaming up against Foxtrot. <br/>Not waiting for them to make the first move, Foxtrot threw both batons at the girl, hard enough to hurt before he lunged at the guy. <br/>He swung, Foxtrot ducked, running into his thighs. He wrapped his arms around his legs, standing up and pulling thr guy off his feet. <br/>He rushed forward, slamming the guy into the padded wall before dropping him. The girl came back for him, now holding the two batons. <br/>Foxtrot easily blocked the blows with his forearm, sending the heel of his palm into her sternum. She gasped, stumbling back. Foxtrot didn't hesitate to stalk towards her, kicking her in the side if her knee and forcing her to kneel. When she was down, Foxtrot reached a hand down, fisting her hair and yanking her head back. <br/>He sent a fist into her nose in a quick jab before releasing her hair and watching her fall to the padding unconscious. <br/>"Nice job, Fox," Michael called from his spot at the end of the training mat. Foxtrot looked up at him, wiping the blood and sweat from his face, breathing heavily. <br/>"Who's next?"<br/>Victor stepped forward. He was much bigger than Foxtrot, with wide shoulders and a muscular build. Foxtrot had seen him fight. He used power. Foxtrot wasn't powerful, but he was quick and smart. <br/>Sierra stepped up as well and Foxtrot gritted his teeth, spitting out metallic saliva onto the training floor. <br/>This time, Foxtrot picked up the staff, holding it across his shoulders as he calmed his breathing. <br/>He wore training shorts, drenched in blood and sweat. He had minor contusions across his front and back, as well as a broken nose. Victor took his own shirt off, revealing thick muscle. <br/>The two charged at once. Foxtrot stayed still until they were close enough before swinging the staff. Sienna ducked, but Victor was too slow and took the staff to the side of his head. <br/>Foxtrot took a step back, gripping the staff and swinging again, this time lower. It hit Sierra in the thigh, making her yelp and grit her teeth. <br/>This went on for a while, one or both of them charging at him, and Foxtrot knocking them down or jabbing them with the staff. <br/>"What is the definition of insanity?" Michael shouted, losing patience. <br/>Sierra glanced at Michael, grunting before charging at Foxtrot again. He easily sent the end of the staff into her gut, making her fall to her knees and curl in on herself. <br/>"Doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a different result," Foxtrot responded. <br/>"Try something else!" Michael demanded. Foxtrot leaned against the staff, watching Victor and Sierra stumble to their feet again. <br/>Victor came at him first and Foxtrot easily swung the staff. He ducked this time, running for him again. Foxtrot went to seing again, but the staff was pulled from his hands. <br/>Sierra swung the staff at the back of Foxtrot's knees, knocking him down. Victor jumped on top of him, straddling him and sending a punch to his already broken nose. <br/>Foxtrot gasped, raising his hands to protect his face. Another blow to his cheek had his head spinning. With no way to turn his head, he began choking on the blood in his nose. <br/>He brought his knee up, hitting Victor hard on the back and knocking him off balance. He spit blood into Victor's face, using the distraction to get out from under him. <br/>When Foxtrot was on his feet again, Sierra charged. Foxtrot braced himself and let her crash into him. He rotated his upper half, using her momentum to propel her away from him. <br/>She ran right into Victor, tripping over him and landing on her face. Foxtrot spit blood from his mouth, gasping for breath. He'd definitely have to set his nose. <br/>"You cheated," Victor growled, standing to his feet. He took a threatening step forward. Foxtrot lowered his stance, ready for an attack. <br/>"No," Michael corrected, stepping onto the mat and ending the fight. "He adapted."<br/>Foxtrot felt the blood gushing from his nose, traveling down his neck and splattering the floor in the crimson liquid. He stayed put though, taking shallow breaths through his mouth. <br/>"You must improvise, adapt and overcome in order to survive outside of these walls," Michael shouted, pointing to the walls. "If you cannot do that then you will test out."<br/>Some of the trainees looked a little worried about that. Testing out of training was death. They had already lost three trainees; Zulu, Bravo and Hotel because they couldn't learn quick enough. Too slow, too dumb. Foxtrot refused tone an out tester. <br/>"Foxtrot, Sierra, Tango and Whiskey, go to the infirmary. The rest of you get back to work."<br/>Foxtrot grabbed his shirt on the way to the elevator, using it to wipe the blood from his mouth. <br/>The elevator ride was full of tension between Sierra and Foxtrot, but she wouldn't do anything with the other trainees so close. <br/>Foxtrot was treated for a broken nose and a sprained wrist. He had minor cuts and scrapes but the nurse said he would be fine as long as they didn't get infected. <br/>He made his way back to the training room, bare feet slapping against the cool cement floor. <br/>Michael caught his eye, raising an eyebrow. Foxtrot passed him and the other trainees. He found a seat at the weapons bench and grabbed an assault rifle from the pile. <br/>"He's definitely the best we have," Birkoff commented, looking in at the training room from the surveillance room. Amanda looked over at him, then back out at the trainees. <br/>Foxtrot was still covered in blood, from his jerky movements while he assembled the rifle, he still hurt too. Birkoff twiddled his fingers against his mouth as he watched. <br/>"Its only been five months," he said, mostly to himself. "How is he this good?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you still haven't check out the book trailer on YouTube under Anxious Homie or on my tumblr under super-wolf-sterek!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have thirty seconds to reassemble your weapon. Once your weapon has been reassembled you will empty the clip into the target, then you have fifteen seconds to unassemble your weapon," Michael ordered, walking down the table. <br/>Fox looked down at the pieces of the gun on the table in front of him, mentally putting the gun together as Michael spoke. <br/>Michael stopped at the end table, grabbing the end and tipping it over. He moved to the next, doing the same. <br/>Everyone stayed in their seats, though they looked around in confusion. Fox stayed, eyes locked on Michael. <br/>His table was flipped next. "Your thirty seconds start now."<br/>Fox dropped to his knees, grabbing the magazine and shoving it into his back pocket. He grabbed as many parts as he could find in the pile, moving back and emptying his pockets. <br/>"Twenty seconds," Michael called. Fox took a deep breath, beginning to put the pieces together. When he got to a missing piece he turned around and found it in the pile. <br/>"Ten seconds."<br/>Fox finished, standing up and running to the wall of targets. <br/>"8, 7, 6."<br/>Fox emptied his clip into the target, drowning out Michael's countdown. When the clip was empty, Fox ran to the other row of tables, already taking the gun apart before he reached the table. <br/>"Done, sir!" Fox shouted over the sound people firing their guns. <br/>He stepped back, hands at his sides. Birkoff walked over, looking at Fox skeptically before looking over the disassembled weapon on the table. He gave a nod to Michael before turning back to Fox. <br/>"Remind me how long you've been here, Fox?"<br/>"Five months and three weeks, sir," Fox said. Birkoff nodded, deep in thought. <br/>"Kayf ytmu altadrib allaghawi?" (How is language training? In Arabic)<br/>"'Ana 'ataealam bsre," (I learn quickly) Fox answered. <br/>"Yak shvydko?" (How fast? In Ukranian) Birkoff pushed. <br/>"YA mayzhe vilʹno rozmovlyayu latynsʹkoyu ta rosiysʹkoyu movamy," (I am almost fluent in Latin and Russian.) Fox responded. <br/>Birkoff smirked, looking Fox up and down. <br/>"Almost."<br/>Birkoff walked away, leaving Foxtrot to stand alone. He reached Michael, standing beside him and watching the other trainees. Most here still firing, some were still assembling. <br/>"What is our top five looking like?" Birkoff asked, running his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face. <br/>"Sierra, Whiskey, Foxtrot, Voctor and Echo," Michael said. "And who is our bottom three?"<br/>Before Michael could say anything, one of the trainee's guns exploded in his face. His hands and arms were also hit in the blast. The noise had everyone in the room freezing and looking over to see what happened. <br/>"Foxtrot, Echo, get him to the infirmary!" Michael snapped. The two took off running to the trainee, pulling him to his feet. <br/>Michael turned back to Birkoff with a huff. <br/>"Delta, Zulu and Charlie," he answered. Birkoff raised an eyebrow, eyes following the three trainees heading for the elevator. <br/>Charlie had been the one to not assemble his gun correctly, resulting in the gun backfiring. <br/>Foxtrot kept one arm over his shoulder, holding up Charlie's weight as he groaned. <br/>Echo -a small girl with dark hair and basset hound eyes- reached over and hit the button for the infirmary before returning to her spot under Charlie's other arm. <br/>"It hurts, it hurts," Charlie cried. He was older than Foxtrot, his face more mature. <br/>Fox huffed. He hated listening to people complain. <br/>"That's what you get for not knowing how to assemble your weapon," Echo said with a roll of her eyes. The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out. <br/>Echo stepped out, leaving Fox to carry Charlie's weight. He should just drop him, it's not like the gun exploded on his legs. <br/>Once the nurses took over, Echo and Fox got back into the elevator, ready to continue their training. <br/>Training was all day. They woke up at five every morning, and if they weren't training they were learning. They had breaks for meals and short rests, and finished up a little after dinner. The rest of the dah was for room time, or extra training if you were low on the board. <br/>Fox was one of the people who didn't need the extra training, but he spent his free time learning anyway. He liked training and learning in the evening because no one else was around. He could lose himself so deeply in it when he was alone; something he couldnt do when the others were around. <br/>That day he spent his free time reading about the supernatural. He wanted to know all of them; all their weaknesses, their abilities, how they behaved. <br/>He lost track of time, and almost didn't hear the sound of someone walking up behind him. Expecting Sierra, Fox spun around, sending an upward jab their way. <br/>His fist was blocked, his arm grabbed and pulled. Fox was caught off balance, leading to him being thrown to his back. The person who stood over him wasn't Sierra. <br/>"Expecting someone else?" Michael asked, kneeling over him. Fox let out a breath, letting his head drop to the floor, his tense muscles relaxing. <br/>"Lights out," Michael continued, standing. Fox did as well, noting the slight twinge in his shoulder. <br/>"Yes, sir," Fox nodded, walking from the computer room. He made his way to the training room, cutting across to the hallway and walking back to his room. <br/>The lights behind the thin walls lit up upon his arrival. He shut the door behind him, hearing the bolt locking. He pulled off his shirt, shoes and socks before getting into bed. The light turned off, plunging Fox into pitch black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox woke up to the sound of his door slamming open. He was up in an instant, throwing his blankets off. A team of four entered his room, and Fox got one on the ground before the other three charged him at once. He was slammed into the wall by two of them, the third coming in fast with a needle. <br/>Fox pushed at the two holding him down, but they were too strong, and the needle was pressed into his neck. <br/>It didn't take long for the sedative to kick in, and soon Fox was slumping forward, his knees giving out and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. <br/>When he woke up, it was cold; much too cold. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. It looked like an industrial freezer. <br/>"Look who finally woke up."<br/>Fox frowned, turning to see two others in the freezer with him. Sierra and Yankee. <br/>They were both in nothing more than tank tops and sweat pants, huddled together and shivering. <br/>Fox sat up, silently taking in his surroundings. He got to his feet, the freezing metal biting at his bare feet. He took in everything he could, body shivering. <br/>"If you're looking for a way out, don't bother," Sierra snapped, glaring up at Fox. "We already looked."<br/>"So you already found the camera?" Fox countered. He was overcome with momentary pride when Sierra's face dropped in confusion. Fox pointed to the shelf by the door. <br/>"Between the salmon and shrimp," he pointed out. Yankee pulled herself to her feet, walking over to it and staring it down. <br/>She turned back to Fox and Sierra, who had reluctantly stood up as well. <br/>"Is this a test?" Yankee asked. "Is S.I.E.D testing us?"<br/>"Oh, come on, Yankee," Sierra huffed. "You really think S.I.E.D would take us from our own beds and shove us in a freezer?"<br/>"Both of you, shut up," Fox interrupted. The two girls looked at him, shocked at his tone. Sierra looked ready to hit him. <br/>"How about instead of arguing we actually find a way out of here," he suggested impatiently. He couldn't feel his hands or feet. "Who cares if this is a test or not? Either way we can't stay in here."<br/>"So what's your plan?" Sierra pushed, stepping up chest to chest with Fox. "Huh? You just gonna open the door?"<br/>Fox stayed planted, staring her down. "If you haven't noticed theres no door handle and the hinges are on the other side."<br/>Fox stood a moment longer before breaking eye contact. He didn't have time to argue with her. He walked over to one of the shelves, digging into boxes. Sierra made an offhand comment which Fox ignored, moving from shelf to shelf until he found what he was looking for. <br/>The freezing metal of the box opener stung his already cold hands. He pushed the blade out, testing the weight out before turning to the girls. <br/>"Someone's gotta open the door sooner or later," he said. "When they do we charge them."<br/>"If you think I'm going to take orders from some six month old trainee with a complex you're worse than I thought," Sierra snapped, arms folded over her chest. <br/>Now Fox decided to do something. He stormed her, backing her into the wall and slamming his hand against the frosty wall beside her head. <br/>"If you want to get out of here you'll do what I say," he shouted, getting up close and personal with the blue lipped girl. "I don't care if you hate me, we need to work together if we don't want to freeze to death. So why don't you get that self inflicted axe out of your back and help."<br/>He didnt wait for her response before stepping back. Yankee kept quiet about it. <br/>It had been ten minutes. Fox was on the floor, knees bent into his chest, arms tucked between as he shivered. <br/>Yankee sat down beside him, Sierra beside her. <br/>"Th-this is a great plan-n, Fox," Sierra said sarcastically, teeth chattering. "We're gon-na freeze to death."<br/>Fox didn't have time to say anything. The door opened, flooding the freezer with light and warmth. <br/>Fox got to his feet, the box opener in his sweat pants pocket. He pulled Yankee up, his muscles stiff from the cold. <br/>He couldn't put up much of a fight when two sets of hands grabbed at his arms. <br/>His movements were slow, much too slow to fight and win. The other two were shut in the freezer again. They wouldn't last much longer in there. <br/>"Who are you?" Fox demanded, body not cooperating as the two men basically dragged him from the abandoned kitchen into the back room. They were in a restaurant. <br/>The back room was bare, save for an old table and a wooden chair. Fox couldnt get a good look at the tools on the table, but they were sharp and covered in blood. <br/>He was dropped onto the chair, his arms taped to the back of it. <br/>"What do you want?" Fox asked, body slowly warming up. He had to warm up enough to be able to fight, or at least swing thr box cutter. <br/>"We already have what we want," one said. He was short, blonde haired with dark brown eyes and fair skin. He reminded Fox of a rat. The second one was bigger and taller with brown hair outgrown to his shoulders and blue eyes. <br/>The bigger one grabbed a knife from the table, stepping towards Fox. <br/>"You wouldn't think it," he said, bringing the knife closer. "But meat tastes so much better when it's been frozen."<br/>The knife cut into Fox's bare chest, right above his right peck. He groaned through his teeth, fisting his hands and breathing quick and shallow as the blade cut into him. <br/>He took a minute to collect himself, quickly going over the list of supernaturals he had learned about. <br/>"It looks like someone already tried you on for size," the blonde chuckled, warm hand gripping at Fox's shoulder. He glanced down at it, seeing the scar there. It was circular with rows of teeth marks all meeting in the middle. He couldn't remember how he got it, but he knew a Wendigo bite when he saw one. <br/>"You should see what he looks like now," Fox bit out, shrugging his hand off. The blonde laughed, looking back up at the brunette. <br/>"He's got jokes."<br/>Fox gritted his teeth when the blonde grabbed his shoulder again, this time much harder. <br/>Before Fox could react beyond that, the blonde was tipping his chair back. <br/>He landed painfully on his arms, his legs up in the air. The two wasted no time in grabbing other tools from the table. <br/>Fox worked quickly to pull at the duct tape around his wrists. Duct tape was the worst to use to secure anyone; it was the easiest to escape from. <br/>The tape ripped at the hair on his wrists and pulled painfully at his skin, but broke. <br/>He was up before the two turned around, the box opener in hand. <br/>"We got ourselves a fighter," the brunette grinned. The two charged and Fox ducked, dodging a swing with a rather dirty looking meat cleaver. <br/>The brunette jabbed with a butcher's knife before Fox could get a swing in himself. <br/>Fox threw the box cutter at the blonde, the blade embedding itself in his throat. <br/>The brunette looked in horror, dropping the knife. He stumbled back when Fox stalked forward. <br/>"No, no wait don't!" Fox swung hard and fast, knocking him in the jaw and sending the brunette to the floor. Fox wasted no time jumping onto the brunette, socking him again before reaching up to the table and grabbing the first thing he could reach. <br/>"Don't, it's not real-" Fox swung and the Wendigo flinched. Two sets of arms grabbed at Fox's rapidly descending fist and hauled him off of the brunette. <br/>He shouted, kicking as he was lifted off the ground. He swung at the two new men, one trying to pry the knife from his hand and the other trying to restrain his other. <br/>"Foxtrot, enough."<br/>Fox paused, frowning and looking at the door. Michael stood there. With his attention on Michawl, the two holding him were able to further restrain him and take the knife. <br/>"Take those two to the infirmary," Michael said to his right, stepping back and letting three men run in. <br/>Fox schooled his breathing, glaring at Michael. <br/>"This was a test?" He bit out, shrugging the two men off him and stepping up to Michael. <br/>"Of course it was," Michael said dignified. Fox turned to look at the blonde and brunette. The blonde was gasping for breath, choking on the blood and blade buried in his esophagus. <br/>"They're not Wendigos?"<br/>"No, they're not," Michael said, shaking his head. He walked out, Fox following close behind. <br/>"Did I pass the test?" <br/>Michael glanced at him before looking ahead again. <br/>"The point of this test was to see how you did under pressure," Michael explained. "How fast you could think on your feet."<br/>Fox set his jaw, knowing he wouldn't get his answer. The two walked out of the restaurant into the cool night air. <br/>It felt nice. Fox paused, bare feet sinking in the grass. He took a deep breath. <br/>"Fox," Michael called. He opened his eyes, looking up to see Michael waiting for him by an SUV. <br/>"You'll have all the time to be outside when you graduate," he reminded. <br/>Fox nodded, making his way back to the car. He memorized the feel of the grass and gravel on his feet; the fresh air. <br/>The drive back to S.I.E.D was silent. The blood on Fox's chest had dried, the cur not deep enough to need stitches. <br/>"What about Sierra and Yankee?" Fox asked, remembering the two girls in the freezer. <br/>"They'll be fine, Fox," Michael sighed. "Everyone goes through this during their training."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox looked over the cards in his hand. He shifted like cards together, looking up at Victor and Lima, both also holding their cards. <br/>Victor dropped an eight of hearts. Fox drew from the pile, picking up a king of spades. He fit the card between the king of hearts and clubs before dropping a two of diamonds. <br/>They were playing gin; one of the few card games they knew. It helped pass the time. <br/>The game was silent, save for a few off hand comments and sneers at their hands. Fox had a good hand; a four run and a three run. <br/>They didn't play for anything; there was nothing to trade or win. <br/>In the end, Victor won. Fox came in second. They played a couple more hands before Topher walked into the room. <br/>The man didn't match with anything around him. He wore khaki pants with a button down shirt and a red sweater vest.<br/>Seeing him down here surrounded by Michael, Birkoff and Amanda was comical to Fox. <br/>"Foxtrot, Amanda is waiting for you," Topher said, voice high pitched. Fox dropped the cards in his hand and stood up. He was taller than Topher by a foot. <br/>The two left the rec room, heading for the infamous office of Amanda. Usually the girls were Amanda's thing, but she had been known to talk with some of the boys. <br/>The office was white, much like every other room in this place. There was a desk, a small makeup stand with a mirror and chair, a rug. The rug was a contrast to the cement floors and industrial walls. <br/>"Take a seat, Fox," Amanda said, nodding to the chair on the other side of the desk she sat at. Everyone had been calling him Fox for a couple months now. He didn't know if it was just easier for everyone to say or if everyone picked up on the nickname Michael had coined. Either way, he wasn't called Foxtrot much anymore. <br/>Once he was seated, Amanda got into her talk. <br/>"How do you think you're doing?" She asked. <br/>Fox gave a small shrug. "I think I'm doing well," he said honestly. <br/>Amanda only smiled before continuing. "You're one of the best in your group," she said. "In fact you tested out of your group."<br/>"Is that bad?" Fox asked. His leg was bouncing. He forced it to stop, sitting upright in his chair. <br/>"Quite the opposite," she smirked. "You're graduating."<br/>Fox blinked in surprise, eyebrows furrowing. <br/>"But I've only been here for a year," he reminded. "Trainees don't graduate until year two."<br/>"You are a special case, Fox," Amanda explained. "There's nothing we can teach you here."<br/>"So what happens now?"<br/>"Now," Amanda said, standing to her feet. Fox stayed planted, watching her walk around the desk to lean against it, legs crossed between Fox's. "You work under a man named Stan Hurley."<br/>Fox frowned, looking up at the redhead and waiting for more information. <br/>"He works with our graduates, gets them accustomed to field work. He'll teach you how to take down your assignments, how to live under cover."<br/>Fox nodded in understanding. He would get to leave S.I.E.D; at least the bunker he had called home for the past year. He wanted to see the sunshine. <br/>"When do I go?" Fox asked, keeping control of his voice to not seem excited. <br/>"We will be implanting a microchip into the base of your neck tonight," Amanda said. "Our transport van will take you to Hurley's base in the morning."<br/>"A microchip?" Fox asked a little nervously. Amanda only smiled, standing up and walking back to her chair behind the desk. <br/>"Its a small device we use to track and control our people," she said.<br/>"Control?"<br/>Amanda smiled again. "Its a tracker, and a kill switch," she said. Fox's hands grew sweaty at the thought. "Don't worry, Fox. We only use it on those who diverge."<br/>Fox nodded mutely, a little shook at the idea. <br/>"And I know," Amanda continued. "You wouldn't diverge, would you?"<br/>Fox swallowed thickly before shaking his head. "I'm ready to comply," he said firmly. "With any task I'm given."<br/>Amanda smiled, standing to her feet. "That's what I like to hear."<br/>*-*<br/>Fox winced as he rubbed the back of his neck. The microchip wasn't as micro as Amanda had lead him to believe. It sat uncomfortably under his skin, pressing into his C6 vertebrae. <br/>He made his way to his room. He had to pack. Amanda had someone drop off outside clothes to his room while he was in the infirmary. <br/>The clothes were stacked on the bed when he entered. A small duffle bag sat beside it, and so did a 9mm pistol, a box of ammo and a stiletto knife. He picked up the knife, flicking it forward and back in his hand. He favored the stiletto knife when he trained; it fit better in his grip, cut easier through the air. <br/>He set it down, grabbing the pistol and checking the mag, pressing it back into the handle. <br/>A new pair of shoes sat out beside the bed. Fox kicked off the shoes he was wearing, grabbing his right shoe and flipping back the insole. He took the old picture from the bottom, unfolding it to look at it. The crease down the middle cut between the two girls and the two boys. <br/>He folded it back up, grabbing the street shoes by his bed and hiding the picture inside. <br/>He spent the rest of the evening packing his things. He didn't have much, just a couple changes of clothes and the three changes of street clothes. He kept one outfit out, packing the ammo in the small duffle before dropping it onto the floor by the new shoes. <br/>He set the gun and knife on top before pulling the white shirt over his head. He got into bed just as the lights in the walls turned off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Fox donned his street clothes -a grey tshirt, blue flannel and loose fitted jeans- and grabbed his duffle bag. His new shoes were uncomfortable to wear, so he stuffed his old slip on ones into the bag as well. He stepped out of his room and into the corridor. <br/>The first person he ran into was Yankee; the small woman smiled brightly up at Fox as she passed, sending him a congratulatory good luck. <br/>He followed the two guards down the corridor towards the large training room. <br/>"How did he graduate before me?" Fox heard Sierra shout as he reached the room. She was shouting up at Michael, who looked bored with her. She must've been arguing for a while. <br/>"He's only been here a year, I've got over six months on him!"<br/>"Fox graduated because he's shown the most improvement," Michael sighed. Fox continued walking towards them. "Frankly, he's the best we've got down here."<br/>Sierra caught sight of Fox and her scowl deepened. She brushed past Michael and jabbed a finger in Fox's chest. <br/>"What's you're secret, huh?" She snapped. "Sleeping with Amanda for extra brownie points?"<br/>Fox rolled his eyes, adjusting the bag on his shoulder before glancing behind her at Michael. He looked back down at Sierra. <br/>"Amanda's not my type," he said lowly. "And maybe if you stopped picking fights over the littlest things you would've graduated already."<br/>That cut, he could tell. He kept going. "But don't worry, you'll get there."<br/>Sierra fumed, ready to start a physical fight with Fox before Fox stepped around her and met up with Michael, who looked amused. <br/>"Ready?" He asked. Fox nodded. The two headed to the elevator. The elevator only went down without a key card. Fox didn't even know how far down he was, so when Michael flashed the small black key dark against the card reader and the numbers lit up, Fox felt excited. He was going to get to see the outside again. He couldn't remember the last time he was outside, aside from the training not long ago. <br/>He had the picture in his shoe, so he knew at some point he had been outside, and had been in school, but the picture didnt have a date. <br/>When the elevator doors opened, Fox had to blink at the blinding light. The two stepped off into an industrial foyer, facing a wall of windows. Fox had to fight to keep his features cool as he took in the trees and grass. <br/>"There is a car waiting outside to take you to your training site," Michael said, turning to face him. Fox nodded mutely, tearing his eyes off of the outside to look at the taller man. <br/>"Good luck," Michael said with an unamused smirk. Fox looked down to see his hand stuck between them. He quickly reached for it, shaking it firmly. <br/>"Thanks."<br/>When Fox stepped outside, the warm air hit him hard. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, smelling the trees, grass and dirt. He wanted to fall into the grass and bury his head in the dirt. It was such a change from being underground for over a year. <br/>"Foxtrot, this way." Fox looked at the awaiting vehicle and sighed. He walked over to it and climbed into the back seat. <br/>*-*<br/>The drive took four hours. Fox spent that time looking outside, watching the scenery fly by, changing from trees to buildings to homes to fields. <br/>He spoke only when spoken to, and for the most part he wasn't spoken to. <br/>When the scenery changed again to thick forest, the man in the passenger seat turned to look at him. <br/>"This program takes a year," he said. "Since you finished a two year training in one, I'm sure you'll finish Hurley early too."<br/>Fox said nothing. <br/>"If you fail the program, you die. Pass and you're moved onto provisional agent. After that it's only up hill."<br/>"Got it," Fox said with a curt nod of his head. They pulled to a stop in front of a house, making Fox frown a bit in confusion. <br/>It looked like an every day house; no industrial steel support beams, no cement walls or underground bunker. <br/>An older man was walking down the steps, cigarette in hand. The passenger turned back and nodded for the door. <br/>"Good luck," he said. <br/>Fox grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car, slinging the bag onto his shoulder. The car drove off, kicking up gravel as it went. <br/>Stan Hurley looked Fox over, eyeing him skeptically. <br/>"How much you way, a buck ten?"<br/>"One fifty," Fox supplied, making Hurley roll his eyes in exasperation. <br/>"How old are you? You can't be any older than eighteen."<br/>"You're guess is as good as mine, sir," Fox said, standing his ground. <br/>"You think you can survive my course?"<br/>"Yes, sir," Fix said, voice steady and eyes firm. Hurley narrowed his eyes, staring at Fox in a match of domination. Fox didn't look away or falter. After a moment Hurley gave a smirk, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing a puff Fox's way. Fox did nothing more than blink. <br/>"Theres a cot in back. It's yours for as long as you can last," he said, nodding behind Fox. <br/>Without a word, Fox nodded and turned around, heading towards the small mobile home buried behind a shed. <br/>When he entered, the whole thing was empty except for the four walls and about ten bunk beds. <br/>"Looks like we got new meat, boys," one said, being the first to notice Fox enter from his perch on the bunk closest to the door. <br/>"What's your name?" Another guy called out, standing up from a small card table. <br/>"Fox," he answered. <br/>"Well would you look at that," he grinned, reaching out to shake his hand. "Looks like we got two of them now."<br/>"Two of them?" Fox asked with a frown. The man only grinned wider, clapping Fox on the back before leading him further down the room. <br/>"Meet Fox," he grinned. The man sitting on the bottom bunk looked up, eyes dark brown and hair equally as dark. His skin was olive toned and he was built like a lumberjack. <br/>"We have the same name?" Fox asked, shaking his hand. <br/>"There's only twenty-six letters in the alphabet," the man chuckled. "You really think S.I.E.D could survive with only twenty-six agents?"<br/>It made sense now that Fox thought about it. This Fox must've been before him.<br/>"When one of us graduates from the bunker, they give our letter to someone else," the other guy said. <br/>"Names Delta," he greeted. "You're bunking with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is more of a filler chapter! Next chapter will be much better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I said I wouldn't do anyone else's point of view but here we are! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*-*5 years later*-*</p><p>It was an early Saturday morning, the bustle of vendors crammed into the small town square deep in South Africa made everything hot and sticky. <br/>Derek sat just outside of the market, hand clasped loosely around a bottle of beer, the sun beaming down on him.  He wore sunglasses, an empty chair beside him. <br/>Cora plopped down suddenly, but Derek didn't stir. He brought the bottle to his lips as Cora pulled her sunglasses up over her head, pulling her hair from her eyes. She wore a dark tank top and forest green pants. <br/>"He should be here soon," Cora said with a sigh, eyeing the market. Derek nodded, taking another swig. <br/>They were meeting a werewolf by the name of Dean Roe. Cora moved to South Africa nearly two years ago and had gotten quite a few contacts in the darker side of the supernatural. Derek didn't approve of it, but at the moment, there was something he needed that only this Dean guy could get. <br/>Aconitum noveboracense. It was a rare kind of wolfsbane that grew like a vine, compared to the other classes of munkshood that grew as stalks or bushes. <br/>It was the only kind of wolfsbane that had a positive effect on werewolves. It worked as an anti-toxin; pushing out any poisons in a werewolf. <br/>Cora said this Dean guy had both the plant and the seed and was willing to sell it for a reasonable price. <br/>The sound of a van pulling up a few yards out caught Derek's attention and he turned his head to scowl that way. <br/>The van was parked just outside of the market, close enough to be in the way of a few of the vendors. Derek snorted, rolling his eyes at whoever the driver was. <br/>"There's our guy," Cora said. Derek glanced down at Cora from the van, sne was looking ahead. Derek looked where she was, seeing a man in khaki looking at a stand full of necklaces. The two Hales stood up, Derek taking his beer with him. <br/>Cora reached him first, standing beside him and looking at the necklaces. Derek stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder. <br/>It happened smoothly; Cora laid her hand on the table, a check under her fingers. <br/>Derek drew the attention of everyone around them by dropping the beer onto the floor, the bottle shattering. <br/>"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry," Derek said, scaring a woman behind him. "Butter fingers."<br/>He leaned down and picked up the pieces, Dean dropping as well. <br/>"Here, let me help," he said, collecting some of the glass. A small envelope was dropped by Derek's hand and he quickly picked it up. <br/>When the two stood, Derek had slipped the envelope into his pocket. The vendor behins the necklace stand held out a plastic bag and both men emptied the shards of glass into it.<br/>"You notice the van?" Cora asked suddenly. Derek looked up, nodding. <br/>"That's my cue to leave," Dean said, quickly turning away. Cora had said he was a paranoid guy, but Derek thought the whole drug deal feel of their exchange was a bit much. <br/>Derek turned to Cora, grabbing her arm to guide her from the market. "Let's go."<br/>It was only when they had made it back to their chairs that the van door opened up suddenly. Three men jumped out. Derek frowned, turning to look at Dean, who was walking quickly through the crowd, then to the men in dark clothes heading towards him. <br/>"Looks like we stepped into a James Bond movie," Cora said with an amused smirk. Derek nodded, watching as Dean disappeared into the crowd. <br/>He looked back at the men in black, who stuck out like a sore thumb. There were three of them. <br/>One was blonde, short and in the lead. Behind him was a dark skinned older man with graying hair. Derek almost didnt recognize him when he looked at the last guy. <br/>His hair had grown out, his jaw covered in hair. He had filled out quite a bit and held himself in a way that exuded confidence. <br/>"Derek, you okay?" Cora asked. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of him. When he got too far, Derek began to weave through the crowd to follow him. He ignored Cora as he picked up his pace, shoving through the crowd. <br/>"Stiles?" He called out. It had been seven years since he had seen the hyperactive teenager. <br/>He pushed himself further, noticing the three in black had split up. Derek kept his eyes glued to Stiles who walked with long strides, black shirt stretched over his back. Derek noticed an ear piece, and the faintest outline of a gun at the small of his back. <br/>"Stiles!"<br/>The boy ignored him. Stiles made it out of the crowd, making his way down an alley. Derek pushed harder, not bothering to apologize as he kept his eyes glued to the kid in front of him. <br/>Stiles turned to the left. Derek broke through the crowd and broke out into a sprint, wanting to catch up with him. <br/>He rounded the corner and ran right into the barrel of a gun. <br/>Stiles scowled at him, hand steady. Derek's eyes widened before Stiles pulled the trigger. Derek dropped his shoulder, just missing the bullet. He didnt have time to recover before Stiles was lunging at him. <br/>"Wait! Stiles its me!" Derek yelped, blocking a swing to his side. There was no recognition in his features. Derek's eyes widened further at the realization. <br/>"Stop, wait-" Stiles made a hit, the butt of the gun slamming into his cheek bone. He dropped to one knee. <br/>"Who are you?" Stiles demanded, standing above Derek with his gun pressed to his head. <br/>Derek reached his hand up, grabbing the barrel of the gun and yanking it from Stiles' hand. Stiles sent a fist to Derek's face, Derek quickly blocking it. The kid fought brutally, but Derek refused to hurt the kid. It had been so long since he's seen him. <br/>"Stiles, its Derek!" Derek yelled, grabbing Stiles by the wrists and slamming him into the brick wall. Stiles winced, lifting his knee up and hitting him in the gut. Derek doubled over, Stiles pulling his hands free and wrapping around his head. He hit Derek again, bringing his knee to Derek's face. <br/>Derek dropped to the ground, coughing as blood filled his mouth. <br/>"Stiles-"<br/>Stiles grabbed Derek by his hair, yanking his head up. Before Derek could react a needle was plunged into his neck. He let out a growling wince. Stiles stepped back, grabbing the gun off the ground and aiming it at Derek, jaw yet and eyes hard and unrecognising. <br/>Derek felt woozy and dropped to his hands. "Stiles, what are you doing?"<br/>Stiles didn't say anything. Or he did, Derek didn't hear him. He dropped to his side, body going limp. <br/>*-*<br/>Scott ran his fingers through the thick fur of the husky laying on the exam table. The blue eyes beauty panted heavily, eyes looking up at him with no idea of what was coming. <br/>Scott lifted the syringe, the nurse on the other side of the table holding the dog by the neck, giving her kisses on her head. <br/>Scott pinched the skin around her shoulders and pushed the needle through. The husky cried out and tried to run from the needle. The nurse held on tighter, Scott pushed the fluids into the dog before pulling it out and rubbing the sore spot. <br/>"See?" Scott said, setting the needle down. "You're such a brave girl."<br/>The dog shook out her coat, standing unsteadily on the table and looking at Scott with what Scott could only imagine was a scowl. <br/>The nurse took the dog off the table, walking her to the front where the husky'a owners were waiting in the lobby. <br/>Scott stayed behind, dropping the used needle into a biohazard box and cleaning up the trash. He was just writing out in his log when his phone rang. <br/>The vibrations of his phone on the metal table made him jump. He reached for it and swiped the little green circle towards the middle of his screen. <br/>"Scott McCall," he answered. <br/>"Scott, its Cora." Scott frowned, leaning against the table. Cora never called him. He didn't even know she had his phone number. "Something happened. Derek's been taken by hunters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek woke up to an empty room with a grunt, his neck stiff from his head being forward. He was sagging against chains that held him to a fence, arms cuffed high above his head. <br/>His fingers tingled with lack of circulation. He lifted his head, looking the room over. He was in an unfinished basement, puddles of water sitting in dips of the floor. There was a wood staircase, looking haphazardly put together and drilled into the cement wall. <br/>Derek pulled at the cuffs on his arm, growling with effort. He saw the jumper cables pinched to the metal fence and followed the wires down to a car battery sitting on the floor beside a rickety wooden chair and a small circular end table with bottles of wolfsbane and a knife. <br/>He hears footsteps above him, then the distinct drawn out beeps of a phone call waiting to connect. Derek strains his hearing, tilting his head up to try and hear better. <br/>"Fox, I hope you're not calling early because you've failed," a woman says when the phone picks up. <br/>The walking feet continue walking towards the wall. "No, we caught the wolf," Stiles says. His voice is deeper, more rough. Mature. That sarcastic lilt to his words is gone now, hardened by whatever had happened to him in the seven years he's been gone. <br/>"Actually, we caught two."<br/>"Is that so?" The woman sounded pleased. "A partner?"<br/>"No, I dont believe so," Stiles says, beginning to walk back across the floor. He stops halfway, and Derek can hear him fumbling with something, can picture the phone pressed against his shoulder, which is much thicker than it had been. <br/>"I think he was a buyer."<br/>"Well then, let's get what we can out of him," the woman says, sighing contentedly. "The more information we have on him the better, wouldnt you say?"<br/>"Yes, ma'am," Stiles says, and then the phone goes dead. Derek tugs at the restraints again, growling lowly. Stiles finishes his little project upstairs before his feet begin moving him towards the basement door. <br/>When Stiles reaches the last step, Derek looks up, making sure to keep his features neutral. <br/>He walks different now, Derek notes. His arms didn't flail uselessly at his sides, he wasnt heavy footed. Now, he strode with a purpose, arms stiff, steps softer. Even the way he held his head was different. <br/>His hair had grown out, curling around the back of his ears. The bangs in the front were pushed back from a hand running through it, and he had the beginnings of a beard peppering his jaw. His face had filled out, not so bony and young anymore. His once sharp cheek bones and jaw were muted with muscle and age. He would be around twenty-four now. <br/>"Stiles-"<br/>Stiles raises an eyebrow, the look so foreign to Derek. "What did Dean sell you?" Stiles asked. <br/>He pulled the small chair over, twisting it so he can straddle the back of it. His arms were folded over top. Something Stiles had done before. <br/>Derek didnt say anything. <br/>"I've had a long day," Stiles sighed, getting up and walking to the small table. "It will be much easier on both of us if you just tell me what I need to know."<br/>"You don't remember me, do you?" Derek asked finally. Stiles raised that eyebrow again, lips thinning as he lifted his eyes from the items on the table to Derek. That soft honey whiskey brown was so familiar to Derek, yet now, so incredibly different. <br/>"Most wolves I meet dont last long enough to remember," he says, sending a jolt through Derek. "Now, what did Dean sell you?"<br/>"We knew each other," Derek tried. "Years ago, you disappeared, we thought you were dead."<br/>Stiles gritted his teeth, snapping his head back to Derek. "Answer the damn question!"<br/>"Your name is Stiles Stilinski, you were born in Beacon Hills and your best friend is a werewolf," Derek persisted, tugging on the cuffs that dug into the soft skin of his wrists. <br/>Stiles let out a huff that dropped his shoulders, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Derek could smell it on him, and realized that constant smell of anxiety was also gone. <br/>"I'm gonna ask you one more time," Stiles warned, picking up the knife resting beside the bundle of wolfsbane on the table. He stepped towards Derek, who set his jaw in anticipation. "What did Dean sell you?"<br/>*-*<br/>Derek was breathing hard, his body quivered with every exhale. He felt the electricity from the batteries on the floor still coursing through his veins. <br/>Stiles was also breathing hard, his hands bloody. He had taken his shirt off hours ago, having sweated through it. <br/>Derek sagged against the restraints that had long ago cut into his flesh. <br/>Stiles dropped the knife back onto the table, the metal clanging loudly against it. Derek lifted his head just enough to see the younger male. Derek hadn't told him anything about Dean -he didn't know him at all- or about Cora. Cora knew more about him than Derek did. Thankfully, the seeds were still hidden safely in his jacket pocket, the envelope small enough to be easily missed if Stiles had gone through his pockets. <br/>That wolfsbane was going to keep his pack from being poisoned by other strains, could save lives. He had to get it back to Beacon Hills. But now, with Stiles here, Derek knew he had to get the boy back too. <br/>Derek didnt realize Stiles had left until he heard the footsteps above him. He let the tension out of his shoulders, straightened his legs, taking some of the pressure off of his sore wrists, allowing them to heal properly. He listened closely for the sound of Stiles making his way to the room just above him, heard the rustling of fabric, and then the springing of a mattress before nothing. <br/>*-*<br/>Buying a ticket to South Africa was a lot easier than Scott had thought, and a round trip flight was pretty cheap for a two day stay. If he needed to, he could always push his return flight. <br/>When he landed in Johannesburg, Cora was there to meet him. She had grown a lot since the last time he'd seen her -she was 16 then. <br/>"So what happened?" Scott asked, following Cora out of the airport. All Scott brought with him was a carryon with a change of clothes, toiletries and his charger. <br/>"We were making a deal," Cora said, walking quickly through the terminal. Scott had to jog to keep up with her. "Hunters showed up, but they weren't after us."<br/>Scott frowned in confusion, but allowed her to finish talking as they reached the small red Malibu. <br/>"Derek took off after them, I tried to catch up but the crowd was too thick, he couldnt hear me. When I finally catch up to him, hes being thrown in the back of a van."<br/>The two got in and drove off, heading for Cora's house. <br/>"Did you see who grabbed him?" Scott asked. Cora only shook her head, navigating the roads of Johannesburg easily. <br/>"But I smelled something," she said, glancing over at Scott. "Something familiar."<br/>"What did you smell?"<br/>"I don't know," Cora sighed. "But I remember the smell, from back when I was in Beacon Hills."<br/>Scott frowned a little more, wracking his brain for any hunter in Beacon Hills who would come all the way to South Africa just to kidnap Derek. <br/>"Whoever took Derek, I think we knew him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's been a while since I last posted this book, but here you go! I'm going to try and update my books a little sooner for you guys, now that I have some free time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was surprised when he picked up the scent the following morning. Cora had taken him back to the alley where Derek had been, and Cora was right, the scent was familiar, but Scott couldnt quite place it.<br/>After he caught the scent, it was easy to track it to a small cabin just outside of Magaliesburg. Cora had fought Scott when he told her to stay put, but in the end Scott was able to make the trip alone. He was a true alpha, he survived his fair share of bad guys from Peter Hale to the Anuk Ite, he could handle a few werewolf hunters alone. <br/>Plus, although Cora was an amazing fighter and could hold her own, Scott didn't want to be worried about her on top of getting Derek to safety. <br/>The small building looked deserted, but the scents of people, car exhaust and the tire tracks in the gravel said it was anything but. <br/>Scott made sure he wasn't seen as he made his way to the building, heading for one of the windows to the side. He looked inside, listened for anything before pushing the window open. It screeched with unuse, paint chips falling to the window sill as Scott pushed. He clenched his jaw, mentally cursing the window for its loud protest. He waited and listened, but only heard one heart beat. <br/>He climbed in head first, using his arms to lift him off his feet, he leaned into the window, the sill digging painfully into his hips before he rolled forward, tucking his head into his chest. He used his arms to help roll him to the floor. He stood up once fully inside and made his way through the empty cabin. <br/>There was a sleeping bag on the floor. Scott walked over, kneeling down beside it and taking in the items around. A bug out bag rested against the wall, a pair of combat boots, a bowie knife, and a half eaten can of what smelled like vegetable soup, though the consistency was thicker than soup now. Scott made a face as he stood, using his nose to sus out where Derek might be kept. <br/>It was easy to find the door to the basement, it was where the heart beat was coming from. Scott readied himself for anything. It could be Derek, or it could be a hunter, or it might even be a squatter, though the military grade knife in the other room made the last hard to believe. <br/>He opened the door and took to the stairs. It was better to just get it out of the way. He reached the last step, body tight with tension before eyes fell on Derek. He was sweaty, covered in blood and hanging by his wrists. Car batteries were connected to a metal fence, and the low hum of electricity told Scott that it was still on. <br/>"Derek."<br/>Scott made his way to the older werewolf, turning the batteries off. The tenseness in Derek's body dropped, his body sagging. Scott walked over to him, easily breaking the cuffs that held Derek in place. <br/>"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded weakly, sagging against Scott as the true alpha lead him to the chair Stiles had sat in not too long ago. <br/>"Rescueing you," Scott said, stepping back and rushing for the table. A discarded shirt was yanked from the surface -it was Stiles'- and Derek was forced inside it. <br/>The fabric was tight, the dark material stretching over Derek's broad shoulders. He was still struggling to collect himself as Scott lifted him back to his feet. Derek sluggishly reached for the table, pulling Scott along with him. <br/>"What are you doing? We gotta go," Scott growled, trying to pull Derek back on course. <br/>"Not without Stiles," Derek said, grabbing the gun off the table. Scott visibly froze, eyes blinking and color leaving his face. <br/>Derek pulled himself from Scott, able to stand on his own as he checked the gun was loaded. Stiles had already proven himself in a fight with claws, but Derek didn't think the once spastic teenager could turn the tables in a fight with a gun. <br/>"Derek, what are you talking about?" Scott asked. He was standing in the middle of the floor looking lost, hurt in his features. Derek likened him to a puppy, or a child who was just tossed into the street and left alone. <br/>Before Derek could answer him, the sound of a car pulling up caught both of their attention. "He's here," Derek hummed, holding the gun in one hand as he headed for the stairs. <br/>"Who's here?"<br/>Derek was already climbing the stairs. Scott huffed before following him. Derek was at one of the windows by the front door, shoulder pressed into the wall and head tilted so he could peer out from behind the curtain. <br/>Scott was still confused and possibly in shock, so he didn't quite pick up that hiding was a good idea until the front door was being pushed open. <br/>It was no use trying to find a spot to hide either, because the instant the door was pushed open, Scott froze. <br/>The man in front of him was Stiles -his presumed dead best friend in high school. He was different now, more mature, filled out, sharp with a hardness to his once honey soft eyes. There was no playful quirk of his lips. <br/>In the matter of seconds, Stiles' lips pierced, eyebrows drawing down to shadow his eyes. He reached behind his back with the quick fluidity he never possessed as a teenager, bringing his arm forward and aiming a gun right at Scott's head. <br/>Scott just stood there with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. This wasn't the Stiles from senior year of high school. <br/>Derek took the next few seconds to rush Stiles, his own gun in his back pocket. Stiles turned just as Derek reached him, and strong hands gripped the arm that held the gun, shoving it up. Stiles used his other hand, sending the heel of his palm into Derek's throat, hard enough for the larger werewolf to choke and drop him. Stiles brought the gun down, pointing it back on Scott with a look Scott only ever saw on Chris Argent -a look of a hunter ready to kill without hesitation. Scott took a step back, glancing momentarily to Derek, who coughed not far from Stiles, then back to his friend. <br/>"Stiles?"<br/>Stiles' face remained the same, if not more irritated now as he kept the gun on Scott and an eye on Derek, who was still pretty weak from being hooked up to the electric fence. <br/>"Who are you?" Stiles demanded. It felt like a sucker punch to the gut, and Scott took another step back. <br/>"I-I'm Scott," Scott said, shock still hindering him. "We- where have you been?"<br/>Stiles frowned, the first sign he's shown since walking in, and Derek took that time to pull the gun out of his back pocket.<br/>He was on Stiles quick, kicking the younger male in the back of the knee, sending him forcefully to the ground. Derek pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Stiles' head, his free hand grabbing Stiles' hand that held the gun. <br/>"Drop it," Derek growled. Scott watched as Stiles' features morphed into rage, the muscles in his jaw ticking as he clenched his teeth. His hand opened, the gun dropping to the floor beside him. <br/>"Scott, grab it," Derek demanded, nodding to the door. He still had a death grip on Stiles' wrist, the gun still to his head. <br/>Scott scrambled to the gun, picking it up awkwardly and stepping back again. <br/>"Have you ever held a gun before?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as Scott fumbled with it. <br/>"What happened to you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you like the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox sat silently as Scott zip tied his hands behind him. The two wolves had searched him, found his phone and wallet, the keys to his rental and the assortment of weapons on his person. <br/>He had to admit, he was impressed; it was the first time since starting out that anyone got the drop on him. He wasn't expecting to walk in and find the second werewolf standing in the empty living room, let alone the boy from the photo he had hidden in his boot. <br/>If it hadn't been that boy, Fox wouldn't have gotten bested. <br/>Derek and Scott decided the best thing to do was take Stiles to Cora's house until this whole thing could be sorted out. They couldnt exactly put him on a plane and fly him back to California. Scott called to cancel his plane ride back that night on the ride to Cora's. <br/>They had taken Stiles' rental, Scptt driving, and Derek in the back with Stiles. <br/>Stiles was still quiet, which put Derek on edge. Stiles had always been adroit, fastidious and loquacious, and Derek wasn't stupid enough to think he wasnt still just as attentive and clever as he was before, so the silence put Derek on edge. <br/>He kept his grip on the gun firm, eyes never leaving his face. <br/>When they reached Cora's, the younger girl was already waiting outside, and eagerly ushered the three inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. <br/>"Its really him," she huffed out in surprise, Stiles being dropped unceremoniously onto the wooden kitchen chair.  After making sure Stiles was tied to the chair, Derek grabbed the back and dragged it over to the iron radiator that was welded to the floor. <br/>"What are you doing?" Scott asked. Stiles said nothing. <br/>"Back when we were fighting the Nogitsune," Derek started, tying the chair to the radiator. "When I went crazy and tried to light Argent on fire, he broke the chair to get free."<br/>Scott nodded, running a hand through his hair. Stiles tilted his head ever so slightly, watching Scott. His longer hair fell over his eyes and he easily flicked his head to remove the obstruction. <br/>When Derek was finished, he walked over to Scott and Cora, sighing heavily. "What now?" Scott asked. <br/>"We try to get him to remember who we are," Derek said, though even to him, he didn't sound very confident that they could. <br/>"He doesn't recognize you?" Cora asked. <br/>Derek only shook his head. <br/>"I recognize the pup," Stiles interjected, nodding a head in Scott's direction. <br/>"You do?" Derek asked. He found that hard to believe, especially when he was about to shoot Scott not that long ago. <br/>But Stiles tilted his head, deep whiskey eyes looking Scott over almost analytically. <br/>"There's a picture of you in my boot," he said, cocking an eyebrow. <br/>Derek stepped forward, and Stiles frowned. "You get any closer and I'll do more than tie you up to an electric fence," he threatened. Derek could tell it was only out of fear. He was tied to a chair, unable to protect himself. <br/>Derek knelt down in front of him and grabbed the boot coming for his head. In one swift movement, he pulled the boot off, and then grabbed at the other. <br/>He stepped back when both boots were off and peered inside each. <br/>"You really have no idea who I am?" Scott asked, sounding a tad bit hurt. Derek pulled the picture out and dropped both boots to the ground. <br/>"The only thing familiar about you is your face," Stiles said, not bothering to spare Scott's feelings. "And that's only because I found the picture in my pocket."<br/>Derek turned the picture to show Scott and Cora. It was a picture of their senior year of high school. Right before the chimeras. <br/>Stiles sat in front wearing a maroon flannel with tan and blue plaid print. He was holding onto the straps of his bag. To his right was Scott in a green jacket. He was leaning into Stiles with an easy closed lipped smile. On the other side in a floral long sleeve dress was Lydia, her legs on either side of the bench they sat on, facing Stiles. Malia was behind her, sitting on the table with an awkward but very enthusiastic grin, her hair cut short. <br/>"Where have you been for the past six years?" Cora asked, arms crossing over her chest. Stiles glanced at her before shaking his head with a grin. <br/>"Sorry, I can't tell you that," he said. "Its top secret."<br/>"Sure it is," Derek grumbled. "Who was the woman you were on the phone with? Is she your boss? Did she take your memories?"<br/>"No one took my memories," Stiles snapped, sitting up in the chair. The ropes pulled against his wrist as he glared up at the three of them. <br/>"Then why don't you remember us?" Scott asked. <br/>"Maybe because I dont want to."<br/>That shocked all three wolves, Scott going as far as taking a small step back. Expecting that reaction, Stiles leaned back and sighed. <br/>"How about this," he said, looking pointedly at each of them. "You let me go and I wont kill all three of you."<br/>Derek frowned at that. "You really expect us to just let you go?" He asked. <br/>"Yes, actually I do," Stiles chimed. "Because I know you can't be stupid enough to think some rope and a wooden chair is going to keep me here."<br/>Scott looked over at Derek, unsure of what to do. Stiles continued. "And what are you going to do? Show me pictures of my childhood in hopes of 'curing' my amnesia?"<br/>Derek could hear the pain filled whine in the back of Scott's throat, too quiet for Stiles to hear. Scott's hands were fisted, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. <br/>"Maybe I dont want to remember you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maybe I dont want to remember you."<br/>"Why not?" Cora demanded. Scott was too hurt to speak, and Derek was far too shocked. <br/>"Because I was the one who signed away my memories," Stiles bit out. "It was my choice."<br/>*-*<br/>Scott and Derek stood at the small island in the kitchen, Scott's scent plaintive as he leaned against the counter. After Stiles' confession, the kid had gone back to being quiet, though Derek knew he was still thinking of all the possible ways he could get free. They had to do something fast. <br/>Cora was still with Stiles. Derek turned to Scott, an idea forming in his head as he looked at the true alpha. <br/>"We could give him memories of everyone," he thought out loud. Scott finally looked up from the counter, big puppydog eyes peering up at him a little hopeful and confused. <br/>"How?"<br/>"Well, if an alpha took his memories, they can be returned," Derek said, leaning against the counter as well. "Because they can't really take them permanently, it's more like locking them up."<br/>"So we can unlock them?" Scott asked, sounding a little more hopeful. <br/>"If it was an alpha that took his memories," Derek reminded. "If that's not the case, we'll have to insert our own memories as supplements."<br/>"What would that do to Stiles though?" Scott asked, frowning. <br/>"They wont be his memories, but they'll at least give him something to hold onto until we can figure out how to get his back."<br/>Derek glanced over at the human tied to the radiator. "Right now, the sooner we get him on our side, the sooner we can find out what happened to him, and the sooner we can fix his mind."<br/>In the end, Scott agreed to do it, and the two walked back to the dining room. Cora had heard the whole thing, and based on her facial expression, she was hopeful, but Derek saw she wasn't too hopeful. <br/>Stiles cocked a brow, peering up at the two males that stopped right in front of him. <br/>"I've never done this before," Scott whined, looking from Stiles to Derek. <br/>"Just be careful," Derek said. "If you push in too quickly, you could kill him, but if you're not deep enough it wont work." Stiles scowled, almost sneering as realization dawned on him. <br/>"Your first finger should be right at the hairline."<br/>Scott nodded and nails turned into claws. <br/>"What the fuck," Stiles growled, digging his heels into the floor in an attempt to push the chair away from the werewolves. "Don't you dare!"<br/>Scott walked closer and Stiles began struggling, yanking at the zip ties currently holding his wrists together behind him. He kicked and grunted as Scott drew closer before the sound of the zip ties snapped. <br/>Derek rushed forward. Stiles grabbed Derek by the wrist, his other hand grabbing Scott's wrist, jumping to his feet, but it was too late. <br/>Stiles let out a pained whine as Scott's claws dug into his neck, his knees giving out as his eyes rolled back. Derek easily grabbed his arm to hold him up, Cora holding his other side. <br/>Stiles' grip was still tight, his shoulders tense. <br/>Cora looked at Derek with wide eyes, the two of them then looking from Scott to Stiles. <br/>Scott was frowning, eyes closed and brows furrowed. Stiles looked pained, his head leaning back, eyes flickering behind his lids and mouth slack. <br/>"Is it working?" Cora asked quietly, looking at Derek, as if to gauge his reaction and scent. <br/>"I don't know," Derek said just as quietly, shaking his head. A distressed sound fell from Stiles' parted lips, his dull nails digging into the skin of Derek's arm.  <br/>Scott abruptly yanked away from Stiles, eyes shooting open and a breath huffing from his lips. Stiles' mewled in pain, his head falling forward. Derek didn't bother making sure Scott hadn't fallen on his ass, and instead helped Stiles sit in the chair. <br/>He was still alert, in case Stiles tried to bolt, but he didn't tie his wrists down. Stiles brought a shaky hand to the back of his neck, his body slouched in the chair. His fingers came back bloody and he frowned before wiping his tips on his jeans. <br/>"I told you not to do that," he gritted out, looking up accusatory at Scott, who had managed to catch himself on the table. <br/>"Did it work?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles. <br/>"Yes it fucking worked," Stiles snapped aggrieved and irate. He yanked his arm forward, aggressively, fixing his shirt that had twisted uncomfortably. <br/>Derek let out a breath he didnt realize he was holding. "What do you remember?"<br/>Stiles glared at Derek, head snapping to his direction. He pushed his longer hair back. <br/>"I don't remember anything," he bit out. "Those memories aren't mine, and quite frankly I'd rather them not be in my head."<br/>"You're upset?" Scott asked incredulously. <br/>"Obviously."<br/>Derek was glad Stiles wasn't trying to fight them or escape. He assumed the memories Scott shared were partially to blame, but he wasn't about to let his guard down, and neither was Cora. <br/>"Do you know our names?" Cora asked after a moment. Stiles glanced at her, his anger slowly diminishing. He let out an irritated huff, running a hand through his long hair. <br/>"You're Cora," he said. "Scott and Derek."<br/>Scott sighed in relief. Stiles was quick to nip that in the ass with a swift "I still don't know who you are."<br/>Scott blinked. "But you know we were friends."<br/>"I know you thought we were friends," Stiles said. "I know you thought Derek and I were more, I know you thought I was in love with Lydia and dated Malia."<br/>Derek looked over at Scott. He wasn't aware the true alpha had picked up on the 'something more' between him and Stiles. The two of them had never actually acknowledged it. <br/>"I told you," Derek said when Scott glanced at him for help. "They're not his memories. They're yours."<br/>*-*<br/>They had decided the best thing to do was to bring Stiles back to Beacon Hills. Derek knew a pack who owned a small airport, and could get them onto a cargo plane no questions asked. <br/>So that night, after securing Stiles to the radiator with a thin pad and a pillow, Derek called them up and made a plan to be on the next cargo flight to America early the next morning. <br/>Scott had fallen asleep on the small two seater, his legs hanging off one end and his head hanging off the other. One arm was draped over the back and the other rested on the floor. <br/>Cora had gone to her room to sleep, and Derek found himself on the floor with Stiles, sitting on the oposite wall. <br/>"You're not curious?" Derek asked softly, looking over at Stiles. "About your memories?"<br/>Stiles sighed. He was on his back, arms elevated over his stomach from where they were zip tied to the radiator. He turned his head to look at Derek and shook his head before looking back up at the cracking ceiling. <br/>"If I signed away my memories, it was for a good reason," he said evenly. "I have memories, just none with you."<br/>Derek said nothing. Stiles glanced over at Scott and nodded. "Him either."<br/>"We're taking you back home," Derek said softly. Stiles glanced over again with a frown. "Your dad misses you. Your pack misses you."<br/>Stiles was silent for a moment, his scent shifting from one emotion to another. Derek knew placing those memories in his mind would give them a foot hold, his resolve was slowly crumbling. He just hoped it was enough to get him back. <br/>"I don't have a dad," Stiles said. Again, he didnt sound plaintive; it was like he was telling Derek the sky was blue. <br/>"Yeah you do," Derek countered. "He's the sheriff."<br/>Derek leaned further against the wall when his ass started falling asleep. <br/>"He went to every lacrosse game, even though you sat on the bench. He helped fix up your jeep, and got you out of more speeding tickets than either of you could count. He didn't stop looking for you for two years; long after everyone else gave up."<br/>Stiles turned to him again and raised an eyebrow. "What made him stop?"<br/>"You were erased," Derek said with a shrug. "School, hospital and dental records were erased. Your social media was deleted, you were pulled from the police database. It was like you stopped existing."<br/>It was silent for a long time before Stiles spoke again. <br/>"Maybe I didn't want to be found."<br/>"I don't believe that, and I dont think you do either."<br/>"What makes you think that?" Stiles snapped. Derek reached into his coat pocket, pulling the picture out and getting to his feet. He walked a few strides before letting the photo drop to Stiles' chest before gesturing to it. <br/>"Because you kept this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I didn't mean to leave you on another cliffhanger, but I did 😂 let me know how you guys like this so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning when Derek woke Scott up. Stiles had been awake most of the night, and had only dosed off a couple times. He woke up with a start if Derek even so much as breathed different. <br/>Derek said goodbye to Cora before the three got into the rental car and drove towards the small airport just outside of  Johannesburg. <br/>Derek had set it all up the night before with the owner of the small airport -which was used mostly for mail delivery and the occasional side job- and the mail plane was already loaded and waiting. <br/>"You really think taking me to your home is going to make me remember you?" Stiles asked when they climbed out. Stiles had his arms zip tied behind his back; Derek going as far as to zip tie his elbows together too. <br/>"No," Derek said, one hand holding his upper arm as they walked across the dirt path used as a tarmac. "But it'll be easier to figure out what to do with you there."<br/>Stiles huffed, setting his jaw. They stopped a few feet from the plane, Scott pulling a syringe from his pocket and stepping up to Stiles. <br/>"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Stiles demanded, body tense. Derek kept a hold of him, even when Stiles began to yank his arm from Derek's grasp. Derek held the human tightly as Scott pressed the needle into the skin of Stiles' arm. <br/>"Its just a sedative," Derek reassured when Stiles cursed and pulled himself away from Scott. Stiles' movements were already slowing down, and Derek relaxed a little knowing his motor skills weren't up to par. <br/>Derek put on a smile when the werewolf who owned the airport walked up to them, greeting them. <br/>"We got an unwilling guest joining us I see," he grinned, teeth yellowed from too much instant coffee and cheap cigarettes. <br/>"He wont be a problem," Derek promised. Stiles stayed quiet as the werewolves introduced themselves and then the three boarded the mail plane. It was small and crowded. Stiles was forced to sir on the floor between a stack of boxes and a bag of paper mail. His knees were bent into his chest so there was room for Scott to sit in a similar fashion on the other side. Derek was able to squeeze himself into the seat beside the pilot, his knees pressing painfully into the front panels. <br/>The flight was long and extremely uncomfortable. Stiles hadn't put up a fight and was quiet for a majority of the flight, even falling asleep at some point. The sedative wasn't meant to knock him unconscious; more to relax him. Derek was greatful when Cora had mentioned it to him the night before. <br/>The flight was 21 hours long, and the pilot had to make two stops on the way. <br/>The first stop was Pelotas in South America. Derek and Stiles stayed on the make shift airport tarmac just outside of town while Scott helped the pilot deliver a couple of the boxes. <br/>"Why are you so determined to fix me?" Stiles asked, the sedative slowly dissipating. <br/>"Why are you so determined to fight us?"<br/>Stiles frowned and dropped his eye contact. Derek sighed and stretched his legs out through the open plane door. Stiles was also able to stretch with Scott gone, though Derek didn't trust him enough to let him actually stretch out and walk around. <br/>"You mean a lot to us," Derek confessed. "And if the roles were reversed, you'd do the same thing."<br/>"I dont think I would," Stiles said. <br/>"Then I guess I know you better than you do."<br/>*-*<br/>The next stop was port Chiapas. With the extra room from the missing packages the next few hours were less cramped, but the pilot had told them they would stay here for the night and fly the rest of the way to California in the morning. <br/>"Are you going to try and run if I untie you?" Derek asked, scowling down at Stiles, who looked bemused. <br/>"I'll take that as a yes."<br/>Derek turned to Scott, silently communicating to the other werewolf before Scott nodded and reached into his pocket and pulling out the syringe again. <br/>"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Stiles groaned, letting his head fall into the side of the plane. A small vial was pulled out of a second pocket and Scott got to work in siphoning the right dosage. <br/>*-*<br/>Fox was still seated in the plane still, and Scott had to climb inside and lean over the back of the chair to reach him. The syringe was aimed for Fox's neck, and he dropped to his side, having already mapped out his escape. <br/>Scott growled, having to lean further into the plane and therefore getting into a more uncomfortable position, opening himself up to Fox. <br/>Fox kicked, the syringe flying to the side, and then kicked again, one heavy boot landing square on his face. <br/>Fox got to his feet, no care for his person as he catapulted himself from the back, over the pilot's chair and out of the open door on the oposite side of the plane. <br/>He tucked his chin in, landing on his back and rolling to his feet in one swift move. He didn't pause to see if the two wolves were in pursuit, taking off in a hindered sprint towards the woods, his elbows and wrists still lied behind his back. <br/>"God dammit- Stiles!" Derek growled. Fox pushed himself faster, wishing his arms were free so he could actually run. <br/>He made it just to the edge of the field thr small airport had claimed when a body crashed into him, sending them both to the ground. <br/>Fox gasped as the breath was quite literally shoved out of his lungs, his head hitting the ground just as hard as the rest of him. <br/>He fought under Derek, kicking and wiggling to try and break free. Derek made the mistake of placing a hand on the grass near his head, and Fox bit down on his wrist, hard enough to break skin. <br/>"Fuck!" Derek winced, pulling his arm from Fox's teeth. <br/>"Get the fuck off of me!" Stiles yelled, managing to turn onto his back. His arms were pinned painfully under him, but he gritted his teeth. <br/>"Just hold still," Derek growled, trying to put his hands on Fox's shoulders to stop his wild thrashing. <br/>When he managed to pin him down, Scott was already running towards them. Fox lifted both legs, wrapping them around Derek's shoulders before yanking the wolf back. Derek landed roughly on the ground and Stiles quickly pulled his legs back, moving in the grass to get away from him. He got his knees under him, about to spring up and bolt again, when Scott grabbed him by the ankle and yanked. <br/>Fox grunted as he landed on his stomach, cursing the zip ties. Even if he could manage to break the zip tie around his wrist, it was a whole new challenge getting the one around his elbows. <br/>A pinch in his neck told Fox the syringe was in, and he thrashed, letting out a gravelly yell of frustration. <br/>"Hold still!" Scott said, not able to push the sedative in. Fox hoped he broke the needle as Scott lost his hold on it. The syringe was still lodged in his neck, and Fox ignored the pain and discomfort in order to get away. <br/>Derek jumped in, using a clawed hand and pressing Fox's head into the dirt. He growled in warning, the claws digging painfully into his scalp. <br/>"Fuck you both," Fox gritted out, jerking his shoulders. Scott pushed the contents into Fox, both wolves tense and breathing hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox was lifted from his chest by both wolves and he stumbled a bit as the sedative messed with his muscles.<br/>
"I think he broke my nose," Scott grumbled, touching his already healed nose. Fox glanced over at him, seeing the slight bend to the bridge.<br/>
"I did," he snapped, his words not as clear as he'd have liked them to be. He was surprised when Derek used a clawed finger to cut the zip ties from his wrists and elbows, and upon bringing his arms forward, he winced at the pain in his shoulders.<br/>
"You're really going to untie him after be tried to run off?" Scott asked in surprise. Fox had to agree with Scott there, it was a stupid move on Derek's part.<br/>
Even if he was drugged, Fox could out wit them both and still make it to a phone before either of them knew he was gone.<br/>
"You want to explain to the locals why we have him zip tied?" Derek asked.<br/>
Fox was walked back towards the plane where their bags were, Derek with his duffle, Scott with the small back pack, and Fox's bug out bag, which Derek slung over his shoulder.<br/>
The wolf held Fox by the upper arm as they maneuvered through the nearly empty town of Chiapas to their hotel room. The pilot had gotten two rooms, and much to Fox's annoyance, there was only one bed.<br/>
"Looks like we're spooning," Scott growled, also displeased.<br/>
"You can just tie me to the bathtub faucet," Fox added, words still slow and slurred with the sedative. "I'm not sleeping with either of you."<br/>
"And I'm not stupid enough to leave you in the bathroom alone," Derek growled, releasing Fox's arm when the door was shut and locked.<br/>
"I'm sedated, remember?"<br/>
"You're sleeping in the bed," Derek growled. "Both of you."<br/>
*-*<br/>
After a supervised bathroom break, Fox was brought to the bed. Scott was already lying on the farther side of the bed, his back turned to the majority of the bed. Derek made sure to keep a hand on Fox's arm in case he tried to bolt again, but Fox knew it would be smarter to try and escape when the two wolves were asleep.<br/>
Fox realized he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a little over two days, and the rumble of his stomach didn't go unnoticed by Derek.<br/>
"Are you hungry?" He asked.<br/>
"No," Fox spat, climbing into bed. He laid over the blanket for an easier escape.<br/>
Derek sighed before reaching for Fox's bug out bag and unzipping it.<br/>
Fox scowled at him as the wolf dug through the bag before pulling out a granola bar and tossing it to the bed. Fox grumbled and picked it up, unwrapping it and eating it before Derek made it to the bed again.<br/>
"Did you even taste it?" Derek asked.<br/>
"Don't need to," Fox said, laying down on his back. "Its just food."<br/>
Derek got into bed too, also laying over the covers. Fox was stuck in the middle, which would make his escape a little more difficult but not impossible.<br/>
At least that's what he thought. With the sedative still fresh in his system, he didn't have time to react when Derek looped a zip lie around his left wrist and pulled it taut. Fox looked down and glared when he realized Derek had zip tied their wrists together.<br/>
"Seriously?" Fox grumbled, letting his head fall into the pillow.<br/>
"You may be sedated, but you're not stupid," Derek said, flicking the light out. "And neither am I."<br/>
*-*<br/>
The next morning, Fox woke up in a rather uncomfortable position. He was turned to his side, his arm behind him and angled in a strange position.<br/>
Scott was no longer in the bed. Fox rolled onto his back, noting the sound of the shower on.<br/>
"Good, you're up," Derek murmured.<br/>
Fox was about to turn to him when a pinch in his neck had him wincing.<br/>
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Fox yelped, his cuffed hand flying up to yank the syringe out of his neck. Derek kept him from reaching it, so Fox reached with the other hand, but by the time he got his fingers around it, the sedative was already pressed in.<br/>
"I'm going to kill you," he threatened, sitting up and chucking the syringe at the wall. "Quit doing that."<br/>
"Quit trying to run off," Derek said, unlocking the handcuff from Fox before clambering out of the bed.<br/>
Fox shook his head when his mind slowed, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye.<br/>
"Why are you so adamant to get my memories back?" Fox asked, perturbed. "Obviously I dont want them back."<br/>
"You don't know what you want," Derek said, digging out a shirt from his duffle bag. Fox set his jaw. If he weren't pumped full of narcotics he'd have killed Derek where he stood.<br/>
"I know what I want," Fox growled, shakily climbing out of the bed as well. Derek moved to grab him and make sure he didnt fall, but Fox swatted his hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch me."<br/>
Derek raised an eyebrow, but took a step back.<br/>
"You think I'd make a decision about my mind without knowing the facts?" Fox asked, snatching the bug out bag a little sluggishly.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Derek asked. Scott had turned the shower off, and Fox could hear the curtains being pulled back.<br/>
"They gave me the option to give me my memories back and I said no," Fox huffed, grabbing the jeans from deep inside. He cursed inwardly when he realized Derek had been very thorough when he searched the bag, removing everything that could be used as a weapon.<br/>
"They showed me why I originally signed them away. So you can stop trying to get them back."<br/>
"Showed you what?" Derek asked. Fox changed his pants, stuffing the old ones into the bag just as Scott walked out. He was dressed, his longer hair wet and dripping over his forehead.<br/>
Fox cast a glanced at him before zipping the bag up and dropping it back onto the chair. Fox made it clear he wasnt going to respond, and instead sat on the edge of the bed. Standing for too long made him dizzy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last leg of the flight was easier to sit through, the two in back having more room without all the mail stuffed around them. Derek still had his knees pressed into the panel in front of him. <br/>When the plane landed, Derek jumped from the plane, stretching and grunting at the stiffness in his joints. Scott jumped out too, helping Stiles out as well. <br/>There was a car waiting for them at the end of the tarmac, away from the airport. Stiles looked at it calculating, a scowl on his face as the driver side door opened and a girl climbed out. <br/>"Oh my God," she gawked, staring at Stiles like she was seeing a ghost. <br/>Fox kept his features neutral, though he recognized her from his picture. She was the red head that was sat closest to him. <br/>Fox stiffened when the girl took a step, almost like she was going to run at him, and Scott tightened his grip on Fox's arm, just as Derek stepped in front. <br/>"He's not the same, Lydia," Derek warned. The girl -Lydia- blinked in confusion, turning her eyes from Derek to Fox, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. She didn't look like much of a threat, but you could never be too careful. S.I.E.D taught him even the most unlikely person could turn into your strongest opponent. <br/>"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. They hadn't told her. <br/>"He means the kid you knew isn't here anymore," Fox explained. Derek glanced behind him with a sad frown. "And he's not coming back."<br/>"We'll see about that," Scott growled. Fox glared as Scott yanked him towards the car. Lydia took an unsure step back, looking to Derek, before the two wordlessly followed. <br/>Lydia drove, Derek sat in back with Fox, Scott sitting up front. <br/>The drive from the airport to Beacon Hills lasted an hour, and by the end of the car ride, the sedative was nearly worn off. Fox kept his body quiescent, his mouth shut, and waited. <br/>Lydia drove right through town and into the woods. The ride was silent, no one spoke, the radio had been shut off after Scott couldnt find a station with a decent playlist. <br/>They pulled up to a shell of a building, what used to be a two story colonial home. Fox could see its potential, but a fire had destroyed it long ago. <br/>"Let's get him to the basement," Derek said. "There's still some chains from when we trained betas."<br/>Scott got out, and Lydia looked back to see Fox. She opened her mouth to speak, but didnt say anything. Fox's door swung open and Scott dragged him out. Before Fox could react, Scott had him turned around, and his chest was slammed into the trunk of the car. <br/>Fox grunted, yanking his bound arms to try and get some leverage. <br/>"What are you doing?" Lydia demanded, jumping out of the car upon the sudden action. <br/>"Get the fuck off of me!" Fox shouted, groaning in frustration. Derek was already at his side with the needle, and Fox fought harder, but it was no use; Fox was unbalanced and Scott was too strong. <br/>"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Lydia yelled, stomping up to Derek and grabbing his arm. <br/>"No we aren't," Scott said, putting more pressure between Fox's shoulderblades. <br/>"You stick me one more time and I swear to God I'll kill you myself!" Fox spat, glaring sideways at Derek. Lydia held his arm with the needle, though Derek could power through her weak restraint. <br/>"What are you doing?" Lydia demanded. <br/>"He's too dangerous without it, trust me," Scott said. Lydia looked at him incredulously, and Derek used the distraction to pull his arm from her grasp and plunge the needle into Fox's neck. <br/>Fox groaned, pinching his eyes shut. It was beginning to hurt, being shot in the same spot on his neck. He was sure there was a bruise there already. <br/>He winced when the needle was withdrawn, and he sagged against the trunk of the car, eyes closing as he focused on his breathing. <br/>Scott lifted him up, Fox's head spun and he staggered to get his footing. A second pair of hands grabbed his other side, and he glanced down to see Lydia, her small hands wrapped around his upper arm in support. <br/>She looked up at him with remorse in her eyes, and Fox dropped his eyes to the ground. <br/>"Let's go," Derek hummed. Fox was taken inside the house and lead to the stairs to the basement. It was dark inside, the only part of the house with all four walls still in tact. There was a hole in the ceiling from a fallen rafter, the only spurs of light besides the foot tall windows at the top of the walls. <br/>Fox was dropped onto the floor by one of the walls, and Scott uncuffed him. Fox's arms moved like molasses as he brought his arms to the front of his body, rubbing at the soreness of his skin. The cuffs had broken skin in a few places, and from the looks of them, it looked like they were getting infected. <br/>While Fox tended to his sore wrists, Derek managed to get chains and cuffed his ankles to the wall he was leaning against. <br/>Softer, leather cuffs were secured around his tender wrists, keeping him from being able to lower them past his shoulders. <br/>"Is all that really necessary?" Lydia frowned, glaring at the two werewolves standing to one side of her. <br/>"Yes," Fox spoke, his head leaning against the wall. He looked at Lydia, then to Derek and Scott. "They've seen what I can do. They're smart to chain me up."<br/>"This is ridiculous," Lydia snapped. "Its Stiles! He's our friend!"<br/>"He doesn't remember us, Lydia," Derek snapped. Fox raised an eyebrow at that, hearing the hurt in his voice. It was the first time Derek actually expressed something besides anger at the fact that Fox was no longer the kid he knew. <br/>The other two must have picked up on it too, because their demeanor changed. Derek turned and left, growling lowly as he breathed out a sigh. <br/>Fox turned his attention on the other two. Lydia was looking between Fox and Scott for answers, but neither looked willing to give them to her. <br/>Scott finally sighed and looked at Fox. "His memories were wiped out. He was hired by hunters."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Gonna have to correct you there, pup," Fox said, lifting his head from the wall. "I'm not a hunter."<br/>"You sure act like it," Scott snapped, his eyes flashing red for a second. Fox rolled his own brown ones. <br/>"I'm an S.I.E.D agent," Fox bit out. "Not a hunter."<br/>"What is S.I.E.D?" Lydia asked, arms grossed over her stomach. She looked extremely uncomfortable. <br/>"Supernatural Intelligence and Extermination Division," Fox supplied. <br/>Scott growled and took a threatening step forward. Fox didnt react, but shot him a glare in challenge. <br/>"You were brainwashed to join them, dont you see that?" Scott snapped, growing angrier by the second. <br/>Fox frowned and leaned forward, the chains rustling around him. He glared harder. "I wasn't brainwashed," he said through gritted teeth. "I joined voluntarily."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've been pretty focused on other things recently. COVID at first, but then the protests on police brutality, and I live ten minutes from one, and it's been a mess. I'm not going to get political on my book, but I thought an explanation was in order! I will try to get back to a somewhat regular posting schedule, so dont worry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been pretty quiet on my books. I hope you guys like the chapter! I'll be posting more now that I'm close to finishing it. Wolf Moon has been completed, I just have to publish the chapters! Ready to Comply is close to being finished, I have 22 chapters so far, but idk how many I'll need to wrap it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning before Fox saw anyone again. After what happened yesterday evening, Lydia and Scott had left the basement. But now Lydia walked over with a take out container and a shopping bag. <br/>She didnt say a word as she sat the items on the ground by Fox's feet. She was wearing a light green floral knee length dress, and her hair was tied up and out of her face. <br/>"You got a little beat up," she said, kneeling in front of him. She was way too close to be safe, and Fox wondered how  fast she was, if he were to reach out and grab her. <br/>"Scott told me he shared his memories with you," Lydia continued, sighing. She was scowling a little, though Fox didnt know why. <br/>She was sifting through the bag and pulled out a box of bandaids and neosporin. <br/>"He shouldn't have done that."<br/>Fox raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you'd be on board with it," he said, finally speaking. <br/>Lydia looked up at him and shook her head. "Sharing memories isn't right. Because it's not just memories, its emotions. It messes with your head," she commented, opening up the box of bandaids and pulling out a sleeve of two. <br/>"This might sting a little," she said, leaning forward. Fox stayed still, letting her push his hair from his forehead before spraying the neosporin on the cut over his eyebrow. He didnt know if it was from hitting his head on the rock or the fight. <br/>It stung a little, and Fox had to grit his teeth to keep from turning his head away from her as she put the bandaid on. <br/>"I got you a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries," Lydia said as she sat back, setting the trash to the side. "I know it's your favorite."<br/>"It is?" Fox asked, frowning at the take out box being handed to him. He took it, the chains clinking noisily. <br/>"You used to eat it almost every day," Lydia said, sitting with her legs together, curled to her side. Fox maneuvered his own legs, folding them and setting the box down. He didnt know how hungry he really was until he opened the box. <br/>He reached in, scoffing in annoyance at the chains, and grabbed the burger with both hands. It was huge, and Fox had to flatten the bun in order to bite into it. <br/>Lydia smiled when Fox let out a hum of approval. He could see how this could be his favorite meal before. <br/>"You like it?" Lydia asked. Fox nodded, taking another bite before he really swallowed the first one. <br/>"Its really good."<br/>"What do you normally eat?" Lydia asked curiously. <br/>"Something bland," Fox confessed. "We don't exactly focus on taste."<br/>Fox ate half the burger before moving onto the fries. He couldnt remember ever eating this. <br/>"Can I ask you a question?" Lydia asked a little unsure. Fox paused his chewing to look at her skeptically, swallowed and nodded with a scowl as he picked up more fries. <br/>"Are you happy?" She asked. It caught Fox off guard, and he had to swallow most of his curly fries whole in order to get out a strangled "what?"<br/>Lydia waved her hand a little, the small flourish in the air a nervous tick. "I mean, are you happy with your life?" She asked. "Do you enjoy it?"<br/>Fox frowned, his food nearly forgotten. "Do you?"<br/>Lydia wasn't shocked with the question being reversed. She took it in stride and nodded. "I am. I have my friends and family with me, and the pack does a lot of good for Beacon Hills. There's nothing that would make me want to change it."<br/>"But you lost Stiles," Fox reminded her. He watched her eyes grow sad, the faint smile leaving her lips, and he suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. It was probably because of Scott's feelings for her rattling around in his mind. Those memories were making him soft. <br/>"We did," Lydia said with a sigh. "And it was hard on everyone." Fox was gearing up for a speech on how he should want to be back with them, how he should get his memories back to make their little pack whole again, and he inwardly began to curse himself for saying anything at all. <br/>"But we moved on," Lydia said instead. "Our pack is whole, and that's something we havent been for a long time."<br/>Lydia inhaled, blowing her breath through her nose before pulling a smile. "But you're still part of the pack, and if one member is unhappy, it's not right for the rest to be."<br/>Fox frowned at that. "So, are you happy, Stiles?"<br/>Fox didn't say anything at first. He didnt know why he was even entertaining the idea of answering her. <br/>"I don't remember the last time I was," he confessed. His eyes focused on the cement floor at his folded legs. It was why he kept that photo. There was a happiness there that Fox would never -could never- grasp. <br/>Lydia clambered to her feet, her heels clicking as she took two steps towards Fox. She knelt down in front of him and pushed his hair from his forehead, her fingers slipping through his hair and snagging on the kinks. Fox lifted his head to look up at her. <br/>"Then maybe you need a change," she said with a small smile. Fox was about to respond with a reminder of his refusal to join their pack and get his memories back, but Lydia spoke again, shutting him up before he could get the words out. <br/>"You should find something that makes you happy, Stiles. You deserve it."<br/>Fox blinked, his jaw slack. Lydia removed her hand from his hair, letting it flop back over his forehead before standing up and  heading for the stairs. <br/>*-*<br/>When Lydia came back from the basement, Scott was quick to jump on her with accusations. <br/>"Excuse me?" Lydia snapped, crossing her arms and frowning at Scott. "How can you say I dont want him back?"<br/>"You said so yourself! We all heard you!" Scott growled, eyes flashing red. Derek leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. He couldnt sift through all his emotions, he didnt know what he was feeling about the situation. About Stiles or the conversation Lydia had with him, or Scott, or even his own feelings. Those old feelings he had for Stiles had been dragged up from the deep recesses of his mind, and it was beyond painful knowing this new Stiles didnt remember him, and didnt want to. <br/>"Its not up to us to decide someone's life for them!" Lydia bit out. "You've said so yourself, he doesnt want to remember us, and frankly I dont blame him! Even if we found his memories, we cant force them back into Stiles, it's not right."<br/>"What do you mean you dont blame him?" Derek said finally, frowning at the girl. <br/>Lydia huffed, glaring from Scott to Derek. "Most of his memories aren't the nicest," she said. "Stiles lost more than we have, dont you remember?"<br/>When neither man spoke, Lydia listed, "his mother died, he's almost lost his dad so many times I've lost track, Malia broke his heart, and so did I."<br/>She wasn't shouting anymore, but the words were still painful to hear. "You pushed him away, knowing he had feelings for you," Lydia said, now aiming her words at Derek. He flinched, lowering his eyes to the ground in shame.<br/>"And you," she pointed a finger at Scott. "You're probably the hardest memory Stiles will be forced to swallow."<br/>"What are you talking about?" Scott snapped. <br/>"Donovan," Derek reminded softly. Scott's features softened, turned from angry to almost pained as the memory surfaced. <br/>"I know the truth now," he said evenly. <br/>"But Stiles doesnt," Lydia said, her voice also gone soft. "He disappeared after your fight. He wasn't there when Theo confessed. You two never worked through it. If he got his memories back, the last one he'd have of you, is you ripping his heart out and turning your back on him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway, a little off topic, I've had my little imagination station working on a steter fic! It'd be called Alpha, and it would be an Outlander type fic, with Stiles going back in time, lots of historical inaccuracies and werewolves. I was inspired from the actual show and a post from tumblr (I cant find it again so i dont know who made it) where Peter's pack are Vikings and it was so good! <br/>So, would you guys read that if I posted it? I'm still writing it and working out more of the plot, but let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox woke up to someone coming down the stairs. He sat up straighter, his muscles tensing in ready for anything. <br/>Derek walked over with a plate of food in hand. Fox slouched against the wall, turning his eyes from Derek as the man sat the plate on the floor in front of him. He assumed Derek would leave, but he moved to sit against his wall, far enough away that Fox couldnt touch him, but close enough that if Fox reached out his foot he could kick his knee. <br/>"I heard what you and Lydia were talking about earlier," he says. Fox raises an eyebrow, glancing at him. He doesnt touch the food placed in front of him, and instead turns his head to look at Derek. Derek is facing forward, and he looks sad. <br/>"I don't want to force you to stay, and get your memories back if it means you wont be happy."<br/>Fox looked away then, scowling at his thigh. <br/>"But I wanted to ask," Derek sighed, turning his head now to look at Fox. "What memory did they show you to make you stay?"<br/>Fox sighed as well, running a hand through his hair, and grimacing at the sound of the chains moving across the cement wall. His hands were losing circulation being held up the way they were. He flexed his fingers, hoping to get the blood flowing. <br/>"I killed someone," Fox started. "It was self defense -from what I could tell- and Scott-" Fox cut himself off. <br/>"He didn't believe you," Derek said knowingly. "He accused you of murder, and told you to leave."<br/>Fox nodded. "Yeah," he said flatly. "It wasn't the only memory they showed me, but it was the last one I had before they took them away."<br/>Derek stayed quiet for a bit, the two of them not looking at each other. "Scott knows it was self defense."<br/>Fox scoffed, leaning his head back against the wall. "If he were Stiles' real friend, he shouldn't have questioned it. He shouldn't have let that ruin whatever the two of them had. Pack sticks together no matter what."<br/>That last part seemed to touch a nerve with Derek, and Fox was feeling especially mean, so he pressed on. <br/>"From what I gather, this pack does nothing but fall apart."<br/>*-*<br/>Lydia slammed her palm on the table, scaring Scott, who was sitting on the counter. "Will you shut that off?!" She snapped, glaring at him. <br/>"Shut what off?" Scott asked. <br/>"Your phone! If you're going to ignore your alarm at least do everyone else a favor and turn it off!"<br/>Scott frowned, looking down at the blank screen of his phone before looking at Lydia. "I didnt set an alarm."<br/>*-*<br/>Derek sat up suddenly alert. Fox did as well, hearing someone running down the stairs. <br/>"What, what is it?" Derek demanded when Scott and Lydia ran down the stairs. <br/>"Lydia hears beeping," Scott said. Fox frowned in confusion. <br/>"Beeping," Derek repeats deadpanned. <br/>"No one else hears beeping?" Scott pressed, trying to nudge Derek in the right direction. Derek frowned, listening carefully, but no sound was coming. He shook his head, then realization dawned on him. <br/>"Someone's going to die," Lydia said. <br/>"How do you know that?" Fox asked, frowning up at Lydia. <br/>"She's a banshee, she can predict death," Scott answers. Fox blinks, he's heard of banshees, and Lydia didnt seem the type. She was far too nice; didn't look like a harbinger of death at all. <br/>"So what's making the beeping noise?" Derek asked, standing up from his spot beside Fox. Fox didnt like being so vulnerable on the floor, but there was nothing he could do but scowl up at the three of them. <br/>"I dont know, it's like a ticking noise really," Lydia sighed, rubbing her temple. "Its louder down here."<br/>Fox's frown deepened when their eyes fell onto him. "Don't look at me."<br/>"Is he the one that's gonna die?" Derek asked, turning to Lydia with wide eyes. Lydia only frowned, unsure. <br/>"Or he's the one beeping," Scott frowned, taking a step towards Fox. He pulled on the cuffs, sneering right back as he readied himself to stand -or, sort of stand. <br/>"I'm not beeping," he snapped. <br/>"Well something is beeping and it's not coming from Derek!"<br/>"Enough!" Derek growled. Scott flinched, and Fox dropped against the wall with a grunt, head turning away from the three. <br/>"Stiles."<br/>Fox sighed, turning to look up at Derek with a frown. <br/>"Did they implant anything they could be using to track you?"<br/>"Like a tracking device?" Lydia asked, eyes widening as she looked at Derek. <br/>Fox instinctively pulled at his right arm, drawing Scott's attention. His frown deepened. <br/>"They did," he growled, stepping closer. This time Fox stood, the cuffs pulling his arms down to his sides painfully as he stood to his full height, challenging the kid. <br/>"You knew the whole time," Scott growled, the two almost chest to chest. If his arms weren't pinned down, Fox would punch him square in the jaw, but instead, he puffed his chest out. <br/>"They're not tracking me," he bit out. <br/>"Oh yeah?" Scott challenged, stepping even closer. "I don't believe you."<br/>Fox scoffed, ready to give a deadly blow. If he could use his fists, he would, but his attack was verbal. <br/>"Of course not," he said. "You didn't believe me about Donovan either."<br/>The reaction was like Fox punched him in the gut; the breath was knocked out of him, his eyes widening and he took a staggering step back. <br/>"We can't be too careful," Derek said, clearing his throat. Scott looked like a kicked puppy. "We'll have to cut it out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just posted the first chapter of Alpha! It isnt much but you guys should go check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chains had been tightened to keep Fox's hands pinned to the wall. He was back to sitting down, and he yanked and pulled at the chains, but they wouldnt give way. <br/>"Scott, hold his legs," Derek said. <br/>"Don't," Fox snapped, kicking out. He managed to land a hit on Scott's chest, knocking him off his knees and onto his ass. <br/>"Stiles, please," Derek sighed, placing a hand on one of his thighs. He pushed down hard, keeping one leg pinned while Scott righted himself and grabbed the other. <br/>Lydia had gone upstairs, not wanting to be apart of it. Once Scott secured both his legs, Derek grabbed Fox's right elbow, pressing it into the wall. <br/>Scott ended up sitting on his legs, his hands pressing painfully on his thighs to keep him from kicking, making Fox mad. <br/>"Where is it?" Derek asked, looking at Fox in hopes that he would just tell them. Fox sneered at Derek instead. <br/>"I'm not being tracked," he gritted out. "Let me go!"<br/>Derek growled in irritation, running his fingers over the inside of Fox's arm, starting at his wrist and working his way to his elbow. <br/>He made it halfway before feeling the small bump under his skin. <br/>"Got it."<br/>Fox pulled at his arm, struggling to get himself free with grunts and curses as Derek's dull human nail turned sharp and pointed. <br/>"This is gonna hurt," Derek said, bracing himself. Fox futilely fought, thrashing and yelling. Derek cut into his skin, making Fox grit his teeth to stop the cry in his throat. <br/>He dug his claw deeper, cutting through flesh and muscle until he hit what he was looking for. <br/>"Ok, hold on," he grunted, removing his finger from Fox's arm. Blood oozed from the cut, dripping from his elbow onto the ground beside him. He gritted his teeth, his hand fisting to dig his nails into his palm. <br/>Derek then reached in with his forefinger and thumb, stretching the cut painfully. This time Fox did shout in pain, his eyes pinching shut and his breathing labored as he tried to fight through the pain. <br/>It was made worse when his nails turned into claws in his arm, further cutting into him and ripping the skin. <br/>Derek's fingers were coated in blood, and Fox had started bleeding heavier, his arm from the cut to his elbow soaked in the crimson liquid. <br/>"Okay, okay, I got it!" Derek breathed, his claws pinching the microchip implant. He yanked and Fox cried out again, feeling the implant ripping out of the muscles that had grown around it. Pain zipped up his arm, momentarily making his fingers tingle. <br/>And then it was over, the bloody implant was out and Derek dropped it to the floor and crushed it under his foot. <br/>Fox leaned his head forward, pinching his eyes shut as he forced his breathing under control. <br/>"We should still leave," Scott said, standing up as well. Derek nodded. <br/>Fox clenched his jaw and snapped his head up. With his legs free, he was able to swing them, kicking Scott in the ankle. Scott dropped like a bag of rocks, and Fox did the same with his other leg, pulling it in and using the chain to trip Derek. <br/>The two grunted and coughed as they landed on their backs, and Fox pulled at the restraints again. <br/>"I'm going to kill you both!" He yelled.<br/>*-*<br/>Lydia had taken care of Fox after the wolves left, and Fox leaned against the wall, wincing when the needle poked through his skin. <br/>"I'm sorry," Lydia sighed, her own fingers covered in blood as she stitched him up. Fox glanced over at her and clenched his jaw. She eyes him wearily. "They don't know what else to do."<br/>Fox scoffed, then winced when Lydia tugged, pulling another part of the wound closed. <br/>"They want Stiles back, and when Scott and Derek put their minds to it, it's hard to get them to stop," she continues. "They're just doing this because they miss you."<br/>Fox relaxes his jaw, dropping the steel from his eyes and looking over at Lydia. <br/>"You don't?"<br/>Lydia sends him a flat look, and Fox glances back to his lap. <br/>"I miss you," she said softly. "Not as much as Derek, or Scott, maybe. But I also know you, and if you don't want to do something, you won't."<br/>Even though what she said was true, Fox could hear the sadness in her voice, and it pulls at his chest. <br/>Theres a long silence and Lydia finishes stitching him up, hes got a total of four stitches in his arm, which isnt as many as he's had previously. The wound itself was on the smaller side, but he was still fuming at the two werewolves for removing the chip. <br/>It didn't track him. It was put in to monitor his respiratory, circulatory, digestive and skeletal systems, ensuring S.I.E.D knew if anything happened to Fox during his missions. <br/>"You said the people you work for showed you some of your memories," Lydia started, sitting down in front of Fox. She was close enough for him to grab, but he found himself keeping his hands to himself; knowing if he had Lydia, Scott would release him. <br/>"Which ones did they show you, if you dont mind me asking."<br/>Fox sighed, his hair falling a bit into his eyes. He did nothing but blink the hair away before eyeing the girl. <br/>"They showed me enough for me to decide I didn't want them back," Fox said. He already talked to Derek about Donovan, and knowing how close the group was, Fox was sure Lydia knew about Stiles' life. He didnt need to repeat them. <br/>"You saw the good and still decided to stay away?"<br/>Fox scoffed, glaring at her. "What good?" He demanded. "There was nothing but hurt and death in Stiles' life. He was unhappy."<br/>Lydia gave him a look that made Fox frown deeper. The look someone gave you when someone you knew died. Sympathy. <br/>"You're not happy either," she reminded him. There was a beat before Lydia got more comfortable on the floor. She was vulnerable to Fox, but she didn't seem to worry about him taking advantage of it; a mistake on her part. <br/>"You know, I didn't even know Stiles existed until Scott got bit. He had a crush on me since elementary school from what Scott tells me."<br/>Fox knew she was referring to Stiles apart from himself on purpose, but he didn't know why. Scott and Derek just called him Stiles, didn't differentiate the two, even though they couldnt be further apart. <br/>"He helped me figure out I was a banshee," she continued. "He helped Scott learn how to control the shift, and saved Malia's life."<br/>"Sounds like an upstanding member of society," Fox muttered. Lydia smiled sadly. <br/>"No," she said, surprising Fox. "He was a menace, actually. He broke into buildings, copied keys to almost every building in Beacon Hills, managed to get involved with police investigations. You name it, he probably did it."<br/>Lydia was smiling fondly before continuing. "He got into more trouble than any of us, but he did all those things because he cared. He wanted to help his friends and his dad."<br/>Fox hadn't known he was a delinquent before S.I.E.D. he wondered if that's why they employed him. <br/>"Sure, there was plenty of bad in his life," Lydia shrugged. "But that's just the regression to the mean."<br/>Fox lifted an eyebrow. "Data evens out," he defined. Lydia nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. <br/>"When things are bad, at some point they have to even out, same when things are good," she elaborated. "Stiles had just as many good memories as he did bad."<br/>"Like what?" Stiles deadpanned. "Breaking into the sheriff's station to destroy evidence?"<br/>"Yes, actually," Lydia chuckled. "Stiles and Scott broke into the station lots of times, each time because someone was in trouble, and Stiles wanted to help."<br/>She took a breath, letting Fox stew in that for just a second before she moved on. <br/>"Stiles was a researcher," she said. "If he didn't know the answer, he searched until he did. It saved the pack multiple times. He was quick to think on his feet. I'm sure that hasn't been taken from you," she mused. <br/>Fox shook his head. She smiled, but it fell a bit as she geared up for the next topic. <br/>"Scott knows about Donovan." Fox glances at her with a frown, his lips pinching and jaw clenching. "He knows it was self defense."<br/>"So I've been told," Fox snapped, his head turning from Lydia to glare at the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He wanted to find you," Lydia said. "After he found out, he tried to apologize."<br/>"Why didn't he?" Fox found himself saying, bitter. Why, he didnt know. <br/>"By the time he got to your house, you were gone," Lydia said softly. "No one knew where you went, and then your dad said someone from the FBI arrested you for murder."<br/>Fox hummed non-committedly. <br/>"We did everything we could, but before the trial started, everything was dropped, and you never resurfaced. Within a day your school records were erased, and so was any legal document."<br/>That wasn't news to Fox. S.I.E.D erased their agents from the world once they were signed into a contract on the off chance they were captured or killed. No trace, no link back to S.I.E.D. <br/>"Scott wasn't the same," Lydia continued. "None of us were. Derek took it the hardest though."<br/>Fox frowned at that, looking back to Lydia in question. "Scott was your best friend, but you and Derek had a connection you never had with anyone else in the pack."<br/>Fox noticed the shift in her separation of Stiles and Fox.<br/>"Even when you were with Malia, you were closer to Derek. Whatever you had with him outmatched any crush you had on me. But Derek left after almost dying, and you took that really hard. When he came back, things were different between you two. Forced."<br/>Fox sighed, running a hand through his hair. <br/>"Lydia," he started, eyeing her wearily. "I know you're trying to help, but this isn't helping."<br/>"I know," she said softly. <br/>"I know it's hard to hear," Fox continued. He didn't know why he was being so gentle with her, he shouldnt care about her feelings. "But I don't want anything to do with my life before S.I.E.D."<br/>*-*<br/>Fox woke up with a jolt, alert within seconds. Derek was in the room, rushing over with a key in his hand. <br/>"You're wasting your time," Fox found himself saying. "I'm not being tracked."<br/>Derek glowered at him as he fell to his knees, unlocking the chains on his ankles. <br/>"Tell that to the unmarked vehicle that just pulled into the driveway."<br/>Fox frowned, allowing Derek to pull him to his feet when he was unchained. <br/>"They're not with me," Fox said, shaking his head as Derek nearly dragged him up the stairs. <br/>They just reached the main floor when glass shattered and the sounds of heavy fire filled the house. <br/>Derek and Fox both ducked for cover, Fox grunting as pieces of drywall showered down on him. <br/>"Scott!" Derek called over the gunfire. Fox moved along the wall, Derek following. <br/>"Here!" Scott's voice called from the kitchen. Fox moved into the room, seeing Scott knelt down and shielding Lydia. <br/>"Who are they?" Lydia asked, hands shaking. Fox pressed his back against the wall before peering around the corner to the living room window. <br/>He frowned, seeing the familiar uniform as two men ran across the window. The same patterns he had been taught when it came to ambush and extraction. It was S.I.E.D. <br/>"They're moving around back," Fox said, turning to face the three beside him. He didn't know why he had a sudden want to keep them from being shot by his team mates, but he pulled himself off his ass, face stony as he calculated. <br/>"I need a gun," he said. <br/>"What, no!" Scott growled. Another wave of gunfire had the group ducking, and Fox growled with impatience. <br/>"In five seconds two armed agents are going to break down that door and shoot us all," he pointed a finger at the back door. "Now give me a damn weapon!"<br/>Derek slapped a gun into his hand just as the back door broke open. Fox was on his knee, firing at the man standing in the door way. He hit him in the head and the man dropped. <br/>"Go, go!" Fox shoved at Derek's shoulder towards the other end of the kitchen. Derek pushed himself away, and Fox shot again when the other agent moved, just missing him. He slid across the floor, resting against the kitchen island and aiming the gun towards the living room window and firing. <br/>Only eight shots left, he counted. Knowing S.I.E.D, there was only five agents for the extraction, if this was in fact an extraction. Ambushes had eight, so Fox had to make these last bullets count. <br/>"What can we do?" Derek asked, loud enough for Fox to hear, and he glanced momentarily at the three hunched together before looking at the back door. <br/>"Take him out, I got the ones out front covered," he said. Scott nodded and rushed for the door. Fox turned his attention to the living room, aiming and firing at the agent that passed the window. <br/>There was a growl and a shout of pain behind him, and then a thud of a body hitting the floor. Fox glanced back, seeing Scott had snapped his neck, his chest heaving and eyes wide. <br/>"Focus, Scott!" Fox demanded. It got the kid moving, running back inside and out of the line of fire just as another wave hit. He groaned, looking from the back door to the living room. <br/>"We have to move," Fox said, standing to his feet. His shoulder was pressed into the wall, and he leaned out to see the living room. He counted 3 other guns firing and cursed. It was an ambush team. Three down, five to go, and six bullets left. <br/>Fox looked back and grabbed Lydia's wrist, tugging her to his side before glancing back out, pulling his head back when a bullet ricocheted off the wall near his head. <br/>"I'll cover you," he said. "Go up the stairs, into the bathroom."<br/>Scott was the first to slink around the group, running in a crouch up thr stairs on the other side of the wall they hid behind. <br/>Fox shot at the head that peaked out, but the agent ducked too quickly and Fox cursed again. <br/>Lydia went next, and again, Fox fired another shot. The other agent did as well and he heard Lydia yelp and drop on the stairs. <br/>Four more bullets, still five more men. "Get her," Fox commanded, shoving Derek. <br/>He jumped out from behind the wall just as Derek collected Lydia, the two disappearing up the stairs. <br/>Fox shot at the window until he ran out of ammo and dropped the gun before booking it up the stairs. He didn't know where the bathroom was, but a quick survey of the hall had him running to the closed door. <br/>He slammed into it, spinning and shutting it. <br/>Fox quickly took everything in, noting first of all that Scott and Derek were shaking. Red eyed. He looked down at Lydia, eyes focusing on her chest. Her face was buried into Scott's side, but Fox knew she wasn't breathing. He cursed, not having any time to focus on her. <br/>"We have to go," Fox said, standing to his feet. He had to stay focused. He didn't know Lydia. He couldn't get upset; not with those agents storming up the stairs. <br/>"What- Stiles! Hold on, we can't just-"<br/>Fox shoved open the bathroom window. "We don't have time for this, Scott," he grunted. "She's dead, and we will be too if those agents catch up."<br/>He's out onto the roof a second later. Stay focused. Scott is out next, though he looks like Derek forced him out, and he's on the roof beside Fox, and then Derek is out, and the three of them jump just as the bathroom door splinters open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three dont stop running until Scott forcably yanks Fox to a stop. <br/>"What the fuck, Stiles!" He shouts, tears in his eyes. <br/>"We can't stay here," Fox grunts, eyes looking through the woods for the tell tale sign of S.I.E.D agents. <br/>"Lydia's dead!" Scott croaks out. "How are you so fucking calm?"<br/>Fox takes a breath and spins back around. Hes walking again. It's still not safe. <br/>"You wanted this to happen," Scott continued, stomping after him. "You knew about the chip and you didn't say anything and now Lydia is dead!"<br/>Fox spins around on his own, taking a step forward and pointing a finger into Scott's chest. <br/>"I had no idea about the tracker," he spat, continuing to walk forward and jab at Scott's chest. Scott was matching him step for step. "And you really had no idea who Stiles was if you honestly believe I wanted Lydia to die."<br/>That had Scott setting his jaw. Fox continued before he could retaliate. <br/>"You know damn well how I felt about her," he snapped. "You know how I felt about Derek, and about you. So shut the fuck up, because I could've left the both of you there to die, and I didnt."<br/>And then he's spinning around and storming off again. "Follow me or don't, I don't care if either of you die."<br/>It doesn't take long before Derek is jogging to catch up, and Scott isn't far behind. <br/>"What are you gonna do?" Derek asked. Fox sent a look to him before continuing his walk. <br/>"I'm going back to S.I.E.D, and I'm going to kill them all."<br/>*-*<br/>Fox can't figure out for the life of him how Derek and Scott managed to stay alive as long as they have. <br/>Theyve been in the woods for three hours, and in those three hours, Scott has tried to start up multiple conversations, has talked out his ass just to fill the silence. Both of them weren't watching where they were stepping, had snapped branches and sticks and stepped in mud and been loud as fuck. <br/>"Why can't we just go back into town?" Scott asked for the tenth time. Fox gritted his teeth. He could kill him. He could kill him and leave him in the woods and no one would know for days. <br/>"Because," he bit out. "Those agents aren't going to just give up. And if they spot you with your friends, they'll take the lot of you out without question."<br/>That shut Scott up. Thank fucking God because Fox really did want to strangle him. <br/>"Now, would the two of you stop leaving a trail for them to follow?"<br/>"Trail?" Derek asked. Stiles groaned. <br/>"Yes, the two of you do know scent isnt the only thing you can follow right?" When he just got confused looks, Fox stomped past the two. <br/>"Derek, I can see the outline of your shoe in the mud, as well as see every branch you broke off for about four yards. Same for you, Scott."<br/>The two had the decency to look a little guilty. Good. "With how loud and destructive the two of you are, those agents will be on our heels before night fall."<br/>Thankfully, when they kept walking, Scott kept his damn mouth shut, and the two watched where they were walking. <br/>It wasn't long before they found a hunting cabin -Fox knew they would. Its Northern California and they're surrounded by wilderness. <br/>Fox knows they wont be able to stay for more than a few hours, so he gets straight to work finding a map of the area. Derek and Scott searxh the cabin upon Fox's request, looking for food, weapons or anything. <br/>Fox has the map on the table, full attention on it. He finds a route to the nearest town -Beacon Heights- and tells the two werewolves the plan. <br/>Scott is less than thrilled with the car jacking part, but Fox doesn't cry about it. <br/>Theres two rifles, and four boxes of ammunition. Fox carries both, one box in his pocket while Derek carries the other three. <br/>They reach Beacon Heights by night fall, and thankfully, the agents are far enough away not to catch the attention of the two werewolves in company. <br/>"Here's your last chance," Fox says as they enter a 24/7 convenient store parking lot. <br/>"Last chance for what?" Derek asked. <br/>"I'm going to Virginia, and I'm not coming back once I take care of a few things," he said. He saw the hurt flash in Scott's eyes, but decidedly ignored it.<br/>"I know we were friends," he said. "But I'm not Stiles anymore, and I'm not going to pretend like I am. If you come with me, I'm not hitching a ride back."<br/>"Okay," Derek said, almost instantly. Fox cocked an eyebrow at him, but turned to Scott, who looked less than pleased with his words. <br/>"You've already lived six years without me, Scott," Fox sighed, already walking towards the car at the end of the lot. "You don't need me, and I can't stay in Beacon Hills and pretend everything is the way it was."<br/>"It could be if you got your memories back," Scott protested. Fox tried the door handle, and it gave way easily. <br/>"I don't want them back, Scott," Fox sighed, sliding into the drivers seat. Derek slid into the passenger. "I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear."<br/>Scott is still standing in the lot, and Fox pauses in closing the door. <br/>"Are you coming or staying?" He asked. "I don't really have time to sit around."<br/>After a second longer, Scott jumps into the back and Fox opens the visor, catching the keys before they fall into his lap. <br/>He stuck it in the ignition and the car sputtered sadly to life. Fox frowned at the gas gauge. It was half full. He put the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot. He had liked Lydia. He'd liked her more than Scott and Derek, though if Fox was gonna put an order to them, Derek was somewhere in the middle, closer to Lydia than Scott. <br/>He was going to fucking ruin S.I.E.D if only because they lied to him, and killed the only person outside of the agency Fox actually kind of liked. <br/>And maybe he was going back because of the little seedling of doubt these two planted in his head. Amanda had told him he joined willingly, but these two -as well as Lydia- seemed to think otherwise. And the more Fox thought about it, the more he realized they never actually did show him good memories. Only the bad ones. They pushed him into a choice when he didn't have all the facts, and Fox was not the forgiving type. If Scott and Derek wanted to come along and get a little revenge on the people who took Stiles from them, Fox was more than happy dragging them along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm going on vacation for 5 days! There will be no internet, and I'm going to be on a lake with my sister in the middle of nowhere to reconnect with the earth and reenergize and detox from everything that's been going on! This will be my last post before I leave but I'm hoping to have a lot more chapters written when I come back!!<br/>I might even be able to finish this story by the time I get home, who knows?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to West Virginia was filled only with the plan. Fox explained the inner workings of S.I.E.D, how to get in, how many guards there were. <br/>Halfway through Kansas he got into an agressive argument with Scott when the kid wanted to save everyone inside. <br/>It took Derek growling out a threat to both the others that Scott shut his mouth, but Fox in the end won out. There was no way to 'rescue' S.I.E.D agents in training without having the actual agents surround them in seconds. <br/>This was a stealth mission. A quick in and out. He had his names. <br/>Amanda and Hurley. He didn't want to kill Michael, but he added him to the list anyway, knowing that man would do anything to protect Amanda. Topher was about as threatening as a chipmunk in woolly vests. He could easily deal with him without death, but Birkoff could pose more problems. The man was a tech wizard. He was smart, and he'd be close by Michael. <br/>While he told his plan, he gave each wolf a job. Scott would stick with Fox -if only to make sure the kid didn't get himself into trouble-, and Derek would handle the agents in the way. <br/>If he got to Hurkey or Amanda first, he had full permission to kill them.<br/>When they finally did reach West Virginia after days of driving and drilling in every detail of the agency into their brains, it was midnight. <br/>Fox pulled the third stolen vehicle of their trip into the parking lot of a sleazy motel. <br/>"This place?" Scott asked, scrunching his nose in disgust. Fox raised an eyebrow. <br/>"You're more than welcome to sleep in the car," he said before jumping out. The wolves followed. <br/>The good thing about motels was they had doors to the outside, instead of hotels where you had to go inside past the lobby to get to a room. <br/>Motels were easier to break into. Fox easily got into the room farthest from the lobby, the cleaning lady having just left. There were two beds, and Scott quickly got into one while Fox moved to the shower. <br/>He took his time, washing every inch of skin with the thin bar of body soap, and then used half the travel sized shampoo bottle to scrub at his hair. <br/>He spent a little longer to just stand in the water until it turned cold, and then he dried off and changed back into his dirty clothes. <br/>He flicked off the light, let his eyes adjust to the darkness before opening the bathroom door and stepping out. <br/>The curtains were closed, but the sliver of light that filtered through was enough to show Scott fast asleep, spread out across the bed. <br/>Fox made his way to the bed closest to the door, where Derek had left a space for him. <br/>He slept above the blankets -like Derek- and turned to his side, facing away from Scott. <br/>Derek shifted as well, facing Fox. <br/>"You know there's a big chance this is going to end in us dying, right?" Fox asked softly. <br/>Derek only nodded. <br/>"You're okay with it?"<br/>"If you are, I am."<br/>Fox rolled his eyes, tucking one arm under the pillow and sighing. <br/>"And Scott?"<br/>"Scott isn't a martyr, but he wont leave his friends," Derek sighed as well. <br/>"Even if this ends in us surviving," Stiles said, still quiet. "I wont remember you. I don't want to remember any of you."<br/>Derek was quiet for a long time, but Fox knew he was awake. <br/>"If this doesnt end in any of us dying," Derek finally said. "Where are you going to go?"<br/>Fox thought for a moment, shuffling a little and listening to the steady even breathing from the other bed. <br/>"Somewhere quiet," he said softly. "In the middle of nowhere."<br/>He could barely see the smirk toying at Derek's lips. <br/>"Mind if I join you?"<br/>Fox gave a small huff of laughter through his nose and turned so he was facing the ceiling. <br/>"If you want."<br/>Fox fell asleep with his shoulder pressed into Derek's, both of them on their backs. In the morning, they'd get the supplies they'd need, and Fox would go back over the plans with the two wolves. He'd give them an out one last time, and then he'd head into the S.I.E.D, armed to the teeth and ready to kill those sons of bitches. <br/>Because they'd killed Lydia, they'd lied to him, and they took his memories. He didn't want them back, wouldn't even be tempted with the idea when it was presented to him, but he was mad about it. <br/>Because he had been manipulated into staying with the S.I.E.D, and Amanda had acted like she was saving him from a live of pain. <br/>But if Lydia, or Derek or even Scott was anything to go on, Fox knew his life hadn't have been that bad. He just didn't want it. <br/>He wanted the quietness of a cabin in the woods with nothing around him for miles. He wanted the peace of a small town that never asked too many questions and the option to never leave said safe haven. Beacon Hills wouldn't give that to him, his memories wouldnt give that to him. His friends and his dad wouldnt give that to him. <br/>So what was the point of having memories of them? Fox slept soundly knowing his mind was already made up. And he didn't expect Derek to follow him into his safe haven, but he wasn't opposed to the idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally managed to get my writing inspiration for Ready to Comply back! It isnt much but I hope you guys like it!</p><p>I think theres only going to be two chapters left of this book! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox didnt pay much attention to the trip towards Stan Hurley's camp. Only that when he got there, they were immediately swarmed. Scott and Derek easily took on three at a time, and Fox took out the rest with easy shots and a couple skin on skin fights.<br/>
He didnt wait for Derek or Scott before storming the house. It was easy to find the control room where Stan Hurley would most definitely be looking over the video feed.<br/>
Fox drew his weapon as he entered, but Hurley didnt look thr least bit threatened as he spun to face him in the wheely chair.<br/>
"Foxtrot, what a surprise," Hurley grinned, leaning back against the chair. "Amanda told me about your little escape. I've been expecting a visit."<br/>
Fox only sneered at him.<br/>
"You here to kill me then?" Hurley asked, pulling himself to his feet. Fox kept his finger pressed lightly to the trigger. It only took a bit of pressure, and then he'd be dead.<br/>
"That's the plan," Fox growled out, gun aimed at Hurley's head. Fox saw the amused glint in his eyes, knew what he was thinking -Hurley taught him everything he knew, surely Fox wouldnt make it out on top- but Fox was smarter than those antagonist villains in the movies. There'd be no monologue.<br/>
Fox squeezed the trigger just as Hurley opened his mouth, the gun kicking back in his hold. One moment, his forehead was spotless, and the next there was a red hole. It happened in slow motion, the small trickle of blood as Hurley's legs turned to jelly. He landed on hid knees, and the rest of him crumpled before he landed on his front, dead.<br/>
Fox emptied another bullet into his head if only for the satisfaction of watching his body jolt, before he stormed out of the house.<br/>
Scott and Derek were there waiting.<br/>
"Done?" Derek asked. Fox only nodded and climbed into the car. This was easy. Amanda would be much harder.<br/>
*-*<br/>
Scott had been silent as he walked beside Fox through the compound. He knew the hallways like the back of his hand, and had given Derek a map of the halls and where he needed to be and when.<br/>
The first room Fox and Scott entered was Michael's.<br/>
"What-" Fox pistol whipped him, knocking him out cold. A pair of handcuffs were tightened around his wrists, pinning his arms back and to the bed post. Fox taped his mouth before wrapping tape around the handcuffs in case Michael woke up before this was over.<br/>
Fox wasn't a hero. He wasn't doing this for other people, or to stop the organization. He was doing this because it was personal.<br/>
If after he killed Amanda, the S.I.E.D continued, Fox could care less. As long as they left him alone. So he didn't kill Michael, even though he could have.<br/>
Scott followed him out of the room to his next target.<br/>
The hallways were empty, meaning Derek was doing his part. He hoped the wolf didnt die -he was starting to like the guy.<br/>
He reached the memories room, opening the door and rushing inside with gun raised. He shot the guard at the other door, then turned the gun on Topher before the man had even fallen.<br/>
"Don't," he snapped, already knowing the little rat was reaching for the red button under the desk by his computer.<br/>
Topher shot his hands up, eyes widening as Scott followed Fox inside, shutting the door behind him.<br/>
"What are you doing?" Topher asked, swallowing thickly. Fox heard the waver in his voice, and stepped forward.<br/>
"Where's Amanda?" Fox asked. The kid gaped like a fish, nearly shaking. Fox wondered if a gun had ever been pointed at him in his life.<br/>
"I-I don't know."<br/>
"Yes, you do," Fox gritted out, pulling back the hammer of his gun. Topher let out a whimper, body tensing.<br/>
"He's telling the truth," Scott said quickly, stepping forward.<br/>
Fox glared at him, before turning back to Topher.<br/>
"Where are they?"<br/>
"Where are what?" Topher asked, beginning to shake like a leaf.<br/>
"The memories. Give me them."<br/>
Scott looked at him with confusion and hope in his eyes, but Fox ignored him. He knew what he was doing. And he knew Scott wasn't going to like it.<br/>
"Now, Topher!" Fox snapped loudly when he still hadnt moved. That got the computer geek moving. He jumped out of hid chair and moved to the wall of hard drives, each about the size of a palm and just as thick.<br/>
He searched with panicky eyes and shaky fingers before finding the tight one and yanking it from the wall.<br/>
He handed it quickly to Fox, who snatched it up before dropping it to his feet.<br/>
"Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott demanded when Fox brought his gun from Topher to the black hard drive.<br/>
"Wait- you cant-"<br/>
Fox fired, emptying a bullet into the drive and destroying it without another thought. Topher jumped five feet into the air, stumbling backwards.<br/>
"Stiles-"<br/>
"I told you already," Fox snapped, spinning to face Scott. Topher wasn't a threat, but he knew he'd still have to make sure he didnt get away. "I dont want them back."<br/>
Scott went to protest again, but Fox was already shoving thr gun into his back pocket and storming to Topher. He didn't have time to argue.<br/>
"No, no please I wont-"<br/>
"Shut up, Topher," Fox groaned, grabbing the smaller man by the arm and forcing him to sit in the chair he remembered waking up in all those years ago.<br/>
"Please, I'm sorry, I was just doing my job!"<br/>
Fox didnt respond, instead locked Topher to the chair by his arms. That'd keep him occupied until Fox could find Amanda. He had a pretty good idea where she would be.<br/>
"Let's go," Fox sent a look to Scott, who was staring at the hard drive with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.<br/>
He didnt wait to see if Scott was following as Fox left the room. Scott must've shook himself into action, because he ran up to Fox before he could round the corner, and came face to face with Derek, who was pinning an agent against the wall, two others bloody and unconscious on the floor by his feet.<br/>
"Last chance to back out," Fox said, glancing at Scott as Derek dropped the man to the floor.<br/>
"Let's just get this over with," Scott grumbled, still not too happy with Fox's decision. Thankfully he didnt voice his opinions any further. Fox didnt know if he could handle listening to Scott's hero speech.<br/>
He had a woman to kill, and no mightier than thou werewolf was gonna make him feel bad for making sure his memories stayed gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter will be posted when I finish! I'm so glad this story is over! It's taken too long to write. I was writing Druid the same time I started Ready to Comply, and I've finished Druid, finished Wolf Moon, Alpha, wrote a short story, started The Fox and the Hound, and have a couple other short stories and another Sterek book already in the works.<br/>This story has taken the longest to finish and I cannot Express how happy I am that it's almost done!<br/>Let me know what you think of it and how you think its gonna end in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months later</p><p>Fox woke up with a start. He was sweaty, his hair sticking to his skin, and the sheets feeling too constricting. <br/>His fingers curled around the place his gun usually laid under his pillow, but the space was empty. He hadn't slept with a gun in two months. <br/>He kicked the blankets off of him and stalking towards the bathroom for a cold shower. He still got nightmares. They weren't bad, but they weren't exactly his most proudest moments. He dreamed about the people he killed. The werewolves and the banshees and the wendigos. He dreamed about Lydia, and sometimes those memories he had would surface -Scott accusing Stiles of murdering Donovan, Stiles' mother dying. He dreamed about the memories Scott forced on him, of how he felt about Malia and Lydia and Derek, how Scott felt about Stiles. He hated those dreams the most, because they were never in his perspective. <br/>The shower was cold, and Fox spent a good hour in the shower after washing the sweat from his skin and hair. <br/>When he got out and towel dried, the sun was just starting to rise. <br/>It had been six months since he'd killed Amanda and Hurley. He didn't keep tabs on the S.I.E.D, but he figured they'd rebuilt. <br/>After the mission, Scott returned to Beacon Hills. He seemed to finally grasp Stiles wasn't coming back with him. It broke the werewolf, but Fox had already decided he wouldnt go back. <br/>In those six months, Derek stuck beside him, and the two found a nice cabin in the woods of Wyoming. Derek had his stuff shipped over, got the place furnished while Fox set up the security system in and around the cabin. He wanted peace and quiet, but he wouldn't be caught off guard if anyone did end up finding them. <br/>And about two months into it, someone had. Noah Stilinski had showed up at their door one morning, and refused to leave until Derek let him see Fox. It was an awkward reunion. He took it better than Scott had, which was the only reason Fox ever agreed to let Noah keep in touch. It was mostly through Derek, but if it helped the man know where his son was, Fox could handle the occasional Skype call. <br/>He'd even started calling him Mischief -a nickname from when Fox was younger. He didn't mind it. <br/>Fox got dressed, noting the bed was empty. The bed Derek shared with him. Fox walked out of the bedroom, seeing Derek, sleep soft, leaning against the counter with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other. He was chewing sleepily, eyes staring unseeingly ahead of him. It was nearly six in the morning. <br/>"Morning," Fox managed. Derek's eyes focused as they turned to watch Fox walk to the fridge. He took another bite. <br/>"Noah wants us over for a barbecue," Derek hummed. Fox glanced at him, chugging orange juice from the carton. <br/>"Did you tell him no?"<br/>"I told him he could have one here."<br/>Fox sighed, shoving the jug back into the fridge. He'd rather have Noah over here than for the two of them to drive down to Beacon Hills, though neither sounded best. He liked his alone time. <br/>"When?"<br/>"Three weeks."<br/>Three weeks was good. It gave him time to prepare. He gave a small nod, before walking to lean against the island oposite Derek. <br/>"What did you dream about this time?"<br/>"Witch coven," Fox said. Derek handed the bowl of cereal to him. It had become a thing between the two of them. It started when they'd first moved in. Fox didn't eat breakfast, so Derek had started giving him half his cereal, or half his eggs. <br/>Fox took the bowl from him, lifting the spoon to his mouth. <br/>"Plans for today?"<br/>That's one thing he liked about Derek. He never asked for more. And he never pushed when Fox didn't want to talk. It made for a great relationship between the two. <br/>"Check the garden, feed the chickens," he listed between bites. "You can keep me company after."<br/>Derek smiled, nodding before straightening up. He stepped closer to Fox, placing a kiss to his cheek before passing and heading for the small living room. Fox finished up his cereal before dumping the bowl in the sink and following after him. <br/>It was too early to do anything but sit on the couch and watch mindless TV, so he dropped into the spot beside Derek. <br/>Derek's arm looped around his shoulders, tugging him into Derek's side as they turned on the TV. neither watched much. They had a few shows they could stand -Naked and Afraid, Unsolved Mysteries, anything on Animal Plannet or the History channel. <br/>Neither could stand rom-coms or action movies. Fox picked apart so many bits of fiction movies and shows that it just wasn't entertaining to watch. Cars didn't move like that, people weren't that perky in real life, that's not at all how you kill a vampire, shower sex isn't that easy. <br/>So the two stuck with documentaries on serial killers, animals, aliens, abductions, earth. Reality shows like Naked and Afraid, Man vs Wild, I Shouldnt be Alive, and American Pickers were also favorites of the two. <br/>Fox leaned up to press a kiss to the under side of Derek's jaw, listening to the werewolf hum in appreciation, and snuggle deeper against the once S.I.E.D agent. <br/>Fox could live the rest of his life like this, alone with Derek and their little garden with their four chickens. With no outside contact save for the occasional visit from Noah. <br/>He wondered sometimes if his past self wanted this. If Stiles had longer for the chance to leave Beacon Hills. Would he have if Amanda hadn't made the decision for him? Or would Stiles still be in Beacon Hills today, with his dad and Scott, and Lydia. Would he have gotten with Derek? <br/>Would their relationship be different?<br/>Those thoughts kept him awake at night sometimes, long after the nightmares had left. But Derek was always there to roll around and pull Fox into his chest, sigh heavily into his hair and sleepily mumble something no one but Derek could understand before falling back asleep. It always made falling asleep easier. <br/>Fox did in fact fall asleep next to Derek. His head rested against Derek's arm, his body turned towards Derek's and his mouth parted slightly to let out soft snores. <br/>It had taken him so long to get to the point that he could sleep with Derek in the same room. For the first month or so, Fox had to force himself to sleep with melatonin tablets, but even then, sleep was spotty, knowing there was a body beside him. <br/>Now though, Fox could drop off anywhere, no matter where Derek was, or what he was doing. <br/>It was progress, and although Fox had a hard time moving forward and accepting the relationship and life he now had, he was accepting it. Slowly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end!!<br/>How was it?</p><p>Make sure to check out my new books The Fox and the Hound (Steter) and Pretty Little Wolf (Sterek)!! </p><p>And if you havent, check out my other books as well! (All finished!!) </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading this story and for being so patient with me on it! I really appreciate it you have no idea!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>